Pupil of Hawk
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: Ses doigts tenait le papier tandis que ses yeux passait et repassait sur les lignes. Il sentait quelques larmes glisser doucement le long de ses joues rosies. Il se reprit finalement, s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche, sa décision était prise. Peut importe si son père n'était pas d'accord, lui, il était décidé à explorer le monde dans son intégralité. Pour sa mère.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**Vous l**'**attendiez avec impatience et le voici enfin !**

**La nouvelle version des aventures de Josh,****_ Pupil Of Hawk_****.**

**Votre petit chouchou va en faire bien plus baver Mihawk, je vais garder beaucoup d'idée de la précédente mais en même temps modifier et ajouter un nombre important de détail. Rajouter certain et donner plus de précision sur certaine personne.**

**Pour l'heure, je vous souhait une agréable lecture.**

**Remerciement à Lisen-chan pour la correction mais aussi pour son soutiens et de même pour Minimilie qui m'a beaucoup aidé comme vous l'avez remarqué dans Tender Lady and Mighty Hawk. **

**Je vous conseille vivement de lire cette fiction avant de commencé celle-ci, ne serait-ce que pour mieux connaitre la douce Sophia.**

* * *

Mihawk parcourait une nouvelle fois les lignes de la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il laissa le papier glisser sur le bois de la table et s'assit lourdement sur l'un des sièges avant de passer sa main sur ses yeux. Derrière le rempart fragile de ses longs doigts, des perles salées glissèrent sur ses joues et il se mordit la lèvre dans une vaine tentative pour maitriser ses tremblements. Pourquoi le sort s'était-il autant acharné sur elle ? Sophia n'avait jamais fait le moindre mal et maintenant, elle…

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et se reprit avant de perdre totalement sa raison. Il devait la rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'épéiste saisit son manteau de cuir et Kokuto Yoru. Il prépara rapidement ses affaires, effaçant les traces de son chagrin au profit d'un masque imperturbable. Il devait se hâter, dieu savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Sophia lui avait envoyé ce courrier. Il parcouru une dernière fois les quelques lignes tracées.

_« Cher Mihawk,_

_J'ai conscience du danger que je prends en apposant chacun de ses mots sur ce parchemin mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_Je sais que si la Marine tombe sur cette missive… Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait à North Blue._

_Mais je me dois de prendre le risque…_

_Pour notre enfant._

_Mihawk, je suis enceinte. De bientôt six mois. Et je sais que je ne survivrais pas._

_Je sens peu à peu ma vie s'échapper au fil des jours. Je vais mourir mais je refuse que mon bébé en soit affecté plus que nécessaire. J'avais d'abords songé à le confier à ma sœur et ne rien te dire. Te laisser vivre aussi librement que tu le souhaitais._

_Mais Iphigénia commence à se comporter étrangement, elle rejette cet enfant en bloc et refuse même de l'imaginer vivre. Elle lui fera du mal, je le sens. Alors il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire…_

_Te supplier à genoux de prendre soin de lui. Laisse à cet enfant une chance de vivre._

_Je prie pour que mes paroles et mes mots te parviennent. J'aurais aimé te revoir une dernière fois avant de quitter ce monde._

_Affectueusement, Sophia. »_

Il récupéra la missive et la plia soigneusement. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. Mihawk partit dans l'heure et mit deux mois à rejoindre l'île natale de sa moitié. Il observait ce point à l'horizon, il y a encore quelques mois, il n'aurait pas cru y revenir. Il avait déjà imaginé Sophia dans les bras d'un autre homme, mariée, à combler l'heureux élu. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas mais cela serait venu plus tard. Il ferma les paupières et soupira profondément.

Son plan ne s'était absolument pas passé comme il l'avait façonné. Cette chose qui grandissait dans le ventre de Sophia avait jeté aux ordures tous ses plans. Et maintenant la vie de celle qu'il aimait était en péril. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait arriver à temps et l'emmener sur une île où la médecine était plus développée. Elle serait sauve et il aviserait ensuite.

Il posa pied à terre et étendit son haki, il ne voulait pas être dérangé et n'avait pas la force, ni la patience, d'affronter les regards inquisiteurs de ces pouilleux. Mihawk traversa la ville alors que les habitants étaient anesthésiés par la crainte. Il remonta le chemin hâtivement, pressant le pas pour arriver le plus rapidement possible. Il se figea soudainement, son cœur ratant un battement.

L'aura de Sophia venait de s'éteindre, à l'instant. A la forge de sa sœur.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il courut. Ce n'était pas possible ! Inimaginable ! Inenvisageable ! Il fit demi-tour et franchit la porte, la défonçant presque.

Les personnes présentes sursautèrent. Iphigénia était dans un coin, repliée sur elle-même en larme. Il crut déceler une lueur de folie dans ses pupilles. Le brun posa ensuite ses yeux sur les deux autres personnes présentes, apparemment des médecins. Il reconnut Clarkson qui avait les mains recouvertes de sang, tout comme ses vêtements et ceux de l'autre aide de soin étaient dans le même état. L'épéiste fixa un long moment le liquide carmin, n'arrivant toujours pas à imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Où… ? » Demanda-t-il de voix blanche. « Où est-elle ? »

Le toubib trembla, essayant de respirer malgré la peur plus qu'évidente que lui procurait la présence de Mihawk. D'une voix tremblante et d'un regard, il indiqua la chambre conjugale. Le brun hésita un instant avant d'en franchir le seuil.

Sophia était allongée sur le lit, repliée sur elle-même. Les paupières closes et la peau blanche, elle ne respirait plus et son sang l'entourait. Pourtant, le sourire qu'elle avait était sans doute le plus resplendissant qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Mais ce sourire ne lui était pas destiné à lui. Non, le destinataire était ce petit être qu'elle tenait contre elle. Ce petit être encore un peu bleui qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, qui avait été enroulé dans un linge désormais tâché. Le sourire d'une mère pour son enfant, le sourire de Sophia pour cette rencontre éphémère… La seule chose que ce bébé allait pouvoir voir d'elle.

Mihawk se laissa retomber contre la porte, portant ses mains à ses yeux. Le choc était brutal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une île entière sur le crâne. Et ce bébé qui hurlait. Lui avait besoin de silence ! Le chagrin lui broyait les entrailles ! Sophia était morte, cette perle de pureté si rare dans ce monde pourri. Quel idiot il avait été de la laisser ! L'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'est jamais eu, la plus mauvaise ! La pire ! Puis il sentit une chaleur, comme si Sophia venait de l'étreindre. Il sentait sa chaleur. Comme si elle l'encourageait. Mihawk releva ses yeux rougis et croisa alors un regard similaire au sien.

Le contact visuel ne dura qu'un instant car il sentit de puissants coups contre la porte. Il dû s'écarter et la porte vola presque en éclat alors qu'Iphigénia entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Elle avait un couteau dans la main et se jeta sur le nourrisson. Mihawk eu tout juste le temps de l'arrêter, l'attrapant avant de la plaquer fermement conte lui. La jeune femme était hystérique, bien décidée à tuer cet enfant. Elle hurlait, l'accusant d'avoir tué sa sœur. Le bébé se mit à hurler. Il sentait la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce. Clarkson arriva à son tour et injecta un produit à la forgeronne pour la calmer. La sœur de Sophia retomba mollement contre le torse de Mihawk, pleurant à chaude larmes sa tristesse et son chagrin. L'épéiste la relâcha lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne tenterait rien d'autre.

Le brun se pencha alors au-dessus du corps froid de sa bien-aimée. Il passa ses doigts dans sa douce chevelure, replaçant quelques mèches pour dégager son front. Après quelques minutes à graver dans son esprit le dernier souvenir que Sophia pouvait lui offrir, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de sa tendre. Cet adieu était définitif. Mihawk reporta ensuite son attention sur le bébé, leur enfant… La dernière volonté de Sophia était qu'il lui laisse une chance, qu'il s'en occupe. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il serait capable de l'élever correctement.

Il n'y connaissait rien et pour couronner le tout, il était pirate et sa prime n'était pas moindre. L'idée de le déposer dans un orphelinat l'effleura mais cet enfant avait hérité de ses yeux si caractéristiques et il la balaya d'un revers de main. Puis il se souvient d'Iphigénia mais en la voyant dans un tel état… Non, Sophia avait très bien vu que lui seul pourrait s'occuper convenablement de cet enfant. Mais il n'avait rien pour ! Même pas une île où se poser et encore moins les connaissances.

Il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Il ne savait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Pas non plus si Sophia avait déjà choisi un nom ou encore si elle avait des projets… Si… Il laissa un grognement lui échapper. C'était bien Sophia ce genre de chose, lui donner quelque chose sans rien lui expliquer ni même fournir un plan.

« Josh. »

L'épéiste releva les yeux. Iphigénia venait de prendre la parole, sa voix était presque inaudible, cassé par la tristesse.

« Myna pour une fille… Josh pour un garçon… Elle répétait sans cesse que c'était sans doute la seule chose qu'elle pourrait lui laisser. »

Iphigénia continua de parler, reprochant à sa sœur un tas de chose et surtout, à cet enfant de l'avoir tué. Clarkson déclara que le corps de Sophia n'avait pas supporté le contre coup d'une grossesse et que cela l'avait tué. La rancœur de la forgeronne en fut que plus forte. Le brun laissa alors ses derniers doutes s'évaporer et prit alors son fils contre lui. Le bébé grogna avant de pleurer. Mihawk commençait déjà rassembler les pièces de ce puzzle qu'allait être sa vie désormais. Dans un premier temps, il allait devoir trouver un endroit où se poser, loin de tous dangers. Là où personne ne viendrait l'enquiquiner.

« A-t-elle laissé de quoi le nourrir ? De quoi garantir un temps sa survie ? » Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix grave.

_Oui. » Fit Clarkson d'une voix tremblante. « Il y a un sac avec quoi faire une semaine.

_Seulement une semaine ?

_Ça va dépendre de l'appétit du nourrisson, ça peut faire moins tout comme plus. »

L'épéiste se leva alors, gardant Josh contre lui en faisant quelques cercles sur son petit dos pour le calmer un minimum. Il allait devoir s'arrêter à chaque île pour pouvoir le sustenter. Mihawk se tourna alors vers les personnes présentes. Pour mettre un peu plus d'intensité dans la menace qui allait suivre, il étendit très légèrement son haki.

« Annoncez à tous que Sophia est décédée avec l'enfant. Personne ne doit savoir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Iphigénia détourna le regard en murmurant que pour elle c'était déjà le cas, Clarkson acquiesça et la troisième personne fit de même. Mihawk partit alors, étendant son haki sur l'île entière, faisant perdre connaissance à toutes les personnes présentes. Il ne devait pas y avoir de témoin. La vie de l'enfant de Sophia était en jeu. Il regagna son embarcation et s'éloigna à jamais de cette île maudite sans un regard en arrière.

Il reporta son attention sur ce petit être naissant. Il eut une grimace réprobatrice, son fils l'observait avec un air endormit, la bouche entrouverte qui se refermait doucement comme s'il essayait de téter, des sillons sur ses joues et un peu de morve au nez. Puis il le détailla un peu plus. Ce nez, ses joues, son front, ses lèvres… C'était de Sophia, il ressemblait à sa mère. Mihawk le reposa dans le couffin que lui avait donné Clarkson, il y avait beaucoup de couverture dedans le poupon n'aurait sans doute pas froid. Il inspecta ensuite le sac, le strict nécessaire était dedans. Il soupira avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre son siège. Il pria un instant pour ne pas croiser un bateau de la Marine.

Évidemment, ses prières n'atteignirent pas les cieux ou ce stupide Dieu. Miraculeusement, aucun des soldats ne remarquèrent la présence de son enfant. Et ce dernier dormait paisiblement alors que son père combattait les cloportes qui leur barraient la route. Mihawk avait été obligé de s'arrêter sur deux îles pour refaire le plein. Il n'avait toujours aucun plan et aucun point stable. Depuis la mort de Sophia, il ne prenait cet enfant que pour le nourrir et le langer, pas plus, ni moins. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte que cet enfant était le sien et ce, malgré ses yeux de faucon. Il restait distant, après tout, ce garçon n'avait jamais fait partit de ses plans. Le dernier soldat de la marine tomba au sol, Mihawk retourna dans son embarcation, il avait rapidement chipé le journal de ce matin à l'une de ses victimes.

Le brun se réinstalla dans son siège et commença à parcourir les lignes. Doflamingo avait encore fait des siennes, tout comme l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche et Kaido. Les deux empereurs s'étaient une nouvelle fois affrontés et les ravages qui en découlaient étaient catastrophiques. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur un autre article… Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. L'île nommé Lugubra venait d'être déclaré comme inhospitalière et défavorable à la vie humaine. Il continua de lire la description de ce qu'était devenu ce bout de terre. Une lueur satisfaite brilla dans ses pupilles, il avait trouvé l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Là-bas, personne ne viendrait le dénicher. C'était parfait et s'il y avait un abruti qui l'était assez, les singes qui habitaient l'île se chargeraient de l'indésirable à sa place. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver mieux.

Le problème restait toujours le même. Il ne pouvait guère l'emmener avec lui à chaque fois qu'il partirait en mer. Il fallait qu'il trouve une personne capable de le garder sur l'île même. Il revenait donc au point de départ. Finalement ses réflexions le conduire à une alternative à laquelle il n'avait pas songé un seul instant… Shae. Il savait qu'elle saurait comment s'en occuper et accepterait sans aucun doute de prendre soin de son enfant même si cela signifiait de déménager loin de la civilisation. Après tout, cette femme s'était occupé de l'enfant terrible qu'il avait été, elle serait de bon conseil.

C'est donc avec l'esprit plus clair qu'il se dirigea vers l'île où habitait son ancienne nourrice. Il entendit les gazouillis du nourrisson qui était de toute évidence réveillé. Depuis sa naissance il avait beaucoup plus de cheveux, châtain et indomptable. Encore une caractéristique de sa génitrice, il prenait aussi de vive couleur lorsqu'il était incommodé. Quelques fois, la nuit, il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Sophia résonner dans une douce berceuse. Et si Josh pleurait dans ces moments, il se calmait à chaque fois qu'il avait cette impression. Sans doute veillait-elle sur lui depuis l'autre monde. Cette éventualité l'exaspérait fortement.

Lorsque Josh eut six semaines, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'île. Entre temps, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur un éternel pose. Mihawk remonta le long chemin, tenant le couffin de Josh contre sa hanche. Le petit était absorbé par les nuages, il lui arrivait de glousser un peu et d'avoir les lèvres fendues d'un sourire. La maison était toujours aussi bien entretenue, il y avait des fleurs partout. L'épéiste repéra rapidement la vielle dame dans un coin du jardin, cette dernière se leva avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle devait avoir au moins soixante-dix ans et même sans doute un peu plus. Shae vint à sa rencontre, le saluant convenablement.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de vous voir.

_Mes sincères excuses mais j'aimerais profiter de votre don pour vous occuper des enfants. »

Josh lâcha une petite exclamation et la vieille dame en tomba des nues. Elle fit ensuite entrer son ancien protégé dans sa maison et écouta son récit. Mihawk s'excusa sincèrement de lui demander une telle chose et Shae fut un peu réticente mais en voyant la détresse qui était présente dans les yeux du brun, elle accepta.

« Mihawk… Cet enfant, est-ce que vous le prenez souvent dans vos bras ?

_Oui, dès qu'il a faim. » Affirma le brun.

_Mais quand ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il est éveillé à babiller ?

_Non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

Shae sourit tristement.

« Vous devriez le prendre de temps en temps dans vos bras, juste pour le plaisir.

_Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal au fils de Sophia.

_C'est le vôtre également. C'est votre fils. »

Mihawk fronça les sourcils, reportant son regard à la fenêtre. Il avait tendance à oublier ce détail, il avait beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte de ce fait. Il craignait de s'attacher au nourrisson et le tuer comme il l'avait fait avec Sophia. Il avait l'air aussi faible et fragile qu'elle, même plus encore. Il avait évidemment conscience que ce poupon partageait le même sang que lui mais à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il voyait sa moitié. Shae se leva lentement et après quelques minutes, déposa Josh dans les bras de l'épéiste sans même lui donner le choix. La surprise prit place sur le visage de ce dernier, il eut un léger mouvement de recule alors que la nourrice lui donnait des instructions pour le porter correctement. Elle se retira ensuite, les laissant seul.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Mihawk n'avait pas fait depuis le début de cette aventure, c'était bien son deuil. À aucun instant il n'avait pris le temps de songer à Sophia sérieusement, à s'arrêter sur les choses qu'ils avaient faites ensembles, à son souvenir et regarder cet enfant l'obligeait à se rendre compte du décès de sa tendre. Il était face à la funeste réalité.

Elle ne serait jamais plus présente.

Et il était seul avec leur enfant.

Josh ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il avait senti quelque chose sur son front, puis sur sa joue. Il gazouilla doucement alors que l'épéiste se resserrait contre le petit être.

Cet enfant était désormais son trésor et celui de Sophia.

_Leur fils._

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant sincèrement que le nouvelle version vous plaît. **

**Evidemment, le caractère de Josh sera bien plus affirmé et fort. Donc des colère très orageuse et un nombre important de bêtise à prévoir !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir.**

**Larmes-Noire est fière de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre de****_ Pupil of Hawk._**

**Evidemment, il y a un petit saut dans le temps mais c'était inévitable pour l'avancé de l'histoire.**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

**Je remercie Lisen-chan pour la correction (non terminé puisque je viens de lui envoyer la dernière partie à l'instant) et Minimilie pour le coup de pouce.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lugubra portait bien son nom, pas de doute. Elle était sinistre et les effluves de sang et de pourriture n'encourageaient en rien l'espèce humaine à y mettre les pieds. On pouvait sentir l'aura menaçant que les singes humandrilles dégageaient, prêt à vous sauter dessus pour vous égorger vif tout en apprenant vos techniques de combats. Au final, il fallait être soit très fort, soit fou soit complètement désespéré pour y poser pied en connaissance de cause. Le brun songea un instant qu'il était sans aucun doute un peu des trois réunis. Mais il savait pertinemment que la marine ne se risquerait pas ici.

Il reposa son regard derrière lui. Shae venait de descendre du bateau, elle tenait le petit baluchon dans lequel était emmitouflé son fils. Le poupon dormait, grognant de temps en temps en faisant quelques grimaces. Mihawk examina une nouvelle fois l'île. D'après ses renseignements, il y avait un château au centre de l'île, largement assez de place pour laisser son petit garçon gambader lorsqu'il sera un peu plus grand. L'épéiste posa sa main sur la garde de Kokuto Yoru, il allait faire un peu de ménage et remettre les pendules à l'heure dans l'esprit de ses singes. Il n'avait pas durement acquis son titre pour rien. Shae le regarda s'enfoncer dans l'obscure forêt, berçant l'enfant pour qu'il ne soit pas réveiller par le raffut que le brun allait bientôt faire.

Il s'écoula un nombre important d'heures durant lesquelles elle put entendre les cris effrayés des animaux. L'adrénaline montait doucement dans les veines de Mihawk, le combat, le sang, trancher, encore et encore. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Ça lui faisait un peu de peine d'avoir des animaux comme adversaires mais il devait avouer que ces bestiaux valaient le coup d'œil. Ils apprenaient si rapidement que quelques fois, dans la secondes qui suivait, les babouins lui retournaient ses propres attaques. S'arrêter ici était sans doute l'une des meilleures idées qu'il n'est jamais eu. Grâce à ses bestioles, il pourrait devenir plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà. Développer de nouvelles techniques et perfectionner les anciennes. Il ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur terrain d'entrainement.

Puis il entendit cette petite voix. Josh. Il pleurait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lune au-dessus de lui. Il était si tard ? Comme quoi, pouvoir combattre de nouveau lui avait fait perdre le fil du temps. Il utilisa son haki pour faire un rapide tour du château. Étrange, songea-t-il, aucun babouin ne s'en approchait à moins d'un kilomètre. Ce détail serait un atout dans sa manche. Il se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix, retrouvant son fils dans les bras de Shae. Le brun saisit alors leurs affaires, montrant le chemin à la vieille dame. Il dû un peu forcer pour ouvrir la porte principale, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui les fit tousser.

« Eh bien… Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici. » Déclara la vieille dame en voyant la tonne de poussière présente.

Mihawk acquiesça avant de poser les sacs, soulevant un nuage d'escarbille, dans ce qui semblait être un vestibule. L'ambiance et le style de décoration le charmait tout à fait. C'était charmant, certes glauque et oppressant mais charmant. Josh lui observait les lieux les yeux écarquillés avant de commencer à pleurer. Shae tenta de le consoler alors que l'épéiste allait explorer les lieux, ouvrant chaque porte et chaque fenêtre pour aérer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'acheter des meubles. Un coup d'œil suffisait à savoir ce qu'était la pièce. Tout était encore intact, certes recouverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée mais présent et en bon état. La nourrice reposa Josh dans son couffin et partit préparer quelques pièces avec Mihawk. Le voyage l'avait épuisé mais ils rêvaient tous deux de dormir dans de bon lit confortable.

* * *

Elle filait tranquillement, laissant le vent la porter jusqu'à cette sinistre île, il fallait être complètement barré pour habiter ici. Mais sa mission passait avant tout ! Elle était la chauve-souris messagère du gouvernement mondial ! La roussette atterrit souplement à l'une des fenêtres et gratouilla avec acharnement la vitre. Son petit manège fonctionna finalement et Mihawk vint à sa rencontre. Il tenait dans ses bras un bébé… Un bébé ?! L'épéiste jaugea l'animal avant de prendre la missive qui lui était destiné. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps, la courtière s'envola une nouvelle fois, s'éloignant de cette inhospitalière île, l'escargophone espion, toujours sur son dos.

L'épéiste regarda l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir d'une main avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il reprit correctement Josh en le voyant basculer d'un côté. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes rapidement. Le gouvernement mondial lui proposait de prendre le poste de grand corsaire vacant. Était joins les conditions et les avantages dont il pourrait bénéficier en tant que tel. Il dû interrompre sa lecture lorsque Josh tenta de prendre la lettre pour la mâchouiller. Il grogna, gonflant des joues lorsque son père le réprimanda.

Alors qu'il allait repartir, il entendit un autre choc contre la vitre et Josh éclata de rire en voyant la mouette glisser lentement jusqu'en bas dans un bruit tout aussi significatif. Le brun soupira d'exaspération, récupérant la nouvelle lettre. Il se figea un instant en voyant l'expéditeur… Shanks. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'était pas repartit en mer, six pour être exact. L'âge de son garçon. Évidemment, le roux avait dû remarquer le manque d'article sur lui dans le journal. Il eut un nouveau frisson en songeant que ce dégénéré avait sa carte de vie. Il serait capable de venir directement ici de lui-même. Pas question de le laisser faire.

Il héla Shae pour qu'elle récupère le poupon afin de passer derrière son bureau et réfléchir. Pour Shanks, il verrait plus tard mais en ce qui concernait la proposition de la marine, elle était tout à fait abordable. Les inconvénients n'étaient pas forts handicapants pour lui, répondre à l'appel et se battre aux côtés de la marine s'il devait y avoir bataille. Il devait également donner une part de son butin. L'avantage c'est qu'il n'aurait plus aucun marine sur le dos, il pourrait faire comme cela lui chantait sans qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit. De ce fait, il pourrait déclarer cette île comme la sienne, la marine n'aurait aucun droit d'y poser pied et Josh serait plus qu'en sécurité. La chance lui souriait apparemment.

Il rédigea quelques notes pour Shanks, le dissuadant de venir. Il passa sous silence le décès de Sophia et la naissance de Josh. Il n'avait pas envie de se coltiner le Roux pendent des heures. Surtout qu'il essaierait sans aucun doute de recouvrir son fils de papouille en tous genres et c'était hors de question… Il n'allait pas l'avouer mais l'épéiste craignait que son fils ne s'attache plus à l'empereur qu'à lui. Le brun secoua sa tête un instant, cela ne lui ressemblait de douter ainsi, surtout pour de telle futilité !

Mihawk se leva calmement et sortit. Il traversa quelques couloirs et s'arrêta finalement devant la chambre de son fils. Il entendait quelques gazouillis s'en échapper. Il sourit légèrement avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre et réunir quelques vêtements et d'autres objets pouvant se révéler utiles. Il devait préparer son départ, sans doute pour quelques mois. Il songea un instant que durant ces quelques mois, Josh grandirait beaucoup. Mais ainsi était faite la vie de pirate. Il termina son sac et repartit rejoindre Shae. Ils parlèrent longuement, mettant au point quelques détails. La nourrice connaissait son rôle parfaitement et ce n'était pas un poupon de six mois qui la ferait plier.

Mihawk partit le lendemain, il resta un moment à embrasser son fils et lui dire au revoir. Josh ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et de toute façon, Shae était là. Voyant que pour l'instant son fils ne pouvait-être affecté par son départ, il quitta Lugubra pour se rendre à MarinFord.

Dans les jours qui suivirent son entretien avec l'Amiral Commandant en Chef, les journaux diffusèrent la prise du titre de Grand Corsaire par Dracule Mihawk, le plus grand épéiste du monde.

Shanks manqua de s'étouffer en recevant le journal.

* * *

Le Red Force s'approchait de leur destination. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le faucon n'avait aucun goût quant au lieu où il avait choisi d'habiter, songea Shanks en grommelant. Comme s'il avait volontairement choisi une île aussi lugubre pour décourager les visiteurs. Mais le Roux n'en avait rien à cirer. Il avait trop besoin de comprendre pour tenir compte de la volonté de ne pas être dérangé clairement affichée du brun. Son ami avait totalement débloqué et il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

« Restez ici, fit-il à son équipage. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

Il hésita et se tourna finalement vers Ben.

« Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure, viens vérifier qu'il ne m'a pas tué. »

Le second hocha la tête avec un sourire, aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Le capitaine s'enfonça vers l'intérieur de l'île.

Pas un chat. Tout semblait mort, en ruine. A part les étranges singes qui avaient essayé de le dégommer en imitant des attaques de Mihawk. Mais Shanks s'en était rapidement débarrassé, utilisant son Haki des Rois. Il n'avait pas le temps de se battre contre ces guignols de macaques.

Se dirigeant grâce à l'aura du faucon, il arriva à proximité d'un immense manoir.

« Pfiou… Ben dis donc, il a la folie des grandeurs… »

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et tapa dessus avec force. Aucune réponse.

« MIHAWK ! Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi immédiatement, ou je défonce cette por... »

Le brun ouvrit la porte, le coupant dans sa tirade.

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le Roux ?

_Qu'est-ce que je te veux ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Il rentra comme une furie dans le manoir. Mihawk le laissa passer en soupirant avant de fermer la porte.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ? Lança Shanks, un poil énervé.

_Par rapport à quoi ?

_A tes agissements de ces derniers temps ! Tu disparais du Shin Sekai pendant quatre mois, sans donner aucune nouvelle… Et du jour au lendemain j'apprends par les journaux que tu es devenu Grand Corsaire ? Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me l'annoncer toi-même à moi, ton meilleur ami !

_Meilleur ami, c'est vite dit…

_Ne change pas de sujet, gronda le capitaine du Red Force. Donc, tu as accepté le poste que te proposait la Marine, toi qui la hais du plus profond de ton être ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

_J'ai changé d'avis, c'est tout, éluda l'épéiste d'un geste de la main. Je me suis rendu compte que faire partie des Grand Corsaire donne pas mal d'avantages…

_Comme si tu avais besoin de leur protection !

_Je ne parle pas de ça, contra-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils agacé. C'est pour mes recherches, sur Azami. En acceptant le poste, je pourrai découvrir de nouvelles pistes. »

Le Roux lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Il y a autre chose. Tu me caches quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Sinon pourquoi serais-tu venu te terrer dans cette île absolument lugubre ? Pas pour faire des recherches. »

Les traits du brun se crispèrent légèrement, signe qu'il avait vu juste.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Œil-de-Faucon ?

_Rien du tout, mentit ce dernier.

_Ne me dis pas que tu déprimes toujours autant de ta séparation et que t'as décidé de te punir en venant mourir de solitude ici ! »

A cet instant, un babillement leur fit tourner la tête à tous les deux. Un bébé s'avançait à quatre pattes vers eux, nu comme un ver et couvert de savon. Un garçon, à n'en pas douter.

« Qu'est-ce que… Fit Shanks, complètement surpris. »

Mihawk soupira alors que le bambin s'accrochait à son pantalon, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Voici Josh, mon fils.

_Ton… ton… »

Le Roux secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

« Ton fils ?

_Oui.

_Et celui de Sophia ?

_Oui.

_Mihawk ? Fit une voix précipitée. Vous n'auriez pas vu Josh ? Ce garnement a profité d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour filer hors de son bain.

_Il est avec moi, Shae. »

Ladite Shae, une femme d'un âge avancé, s'approcha d'eux, soulagée.

« Il va finir par me tuer d'inquiétude, ce brigand… Marmonna la vieille nourrice en reprenant Josh après avoir salué l'Empereur respectueusement. Mes excuses.

_Ce n'est rien, assura Mihawk.

_Allez petit fugueur, on va finir ton brin de toilette, dit-elle au poupon en s'éloignant. »

Shanks se tint à une commode dans l'entrée, encore sonné.

« Tu as un enfant…

_Malheureusement, oui.

_Où est Sophia ? Il faut que j'aille féliciter l'heureuse maman. »

Le brun se rembrunit.

« Elle est …morte. Morte en lui donnant naissance.

_Oh bordel… »

Toute la colère du Roux était retombée comme un soufflé.

« Il y a un endroit où on pourrait s'asseoir et discuter de tout ça ? »

Le brun l'amena vers un salon gigantesque où trônait une immense cheminée. Le Roux trouva une bouteille de saké et leur servit deux coupes. Pour une fois, l'épéiste ne songea même pas à le réprimander de faire comme chez lui.

« Toutes mes condoléances, reprit le Roux d'un ton grave après qu'ils aient bu une gorgée du liquide transparent. Je suis vraiment triste pour elle et pour vous deux. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Mihawk lui raconta tout, en détail. La lettre, sa venue à West Blue, sa décision de prendre Josh avec lui pour qu'il soit en sécurité, son voyage vers l'île de Shae, sa prise de fonction en tant que Grand Corsaire, sa recherche d'une île où ils pourraient se poser tous les trois en sécurité, les Humandrilles… Shanks écouta d'une oreille attentive avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil après leur avoir servi une deuxième coupe.

« Je comprends mieux à présent. Même si je n'approuve pas ton choix d'intégrer les Grands Corsaires, je saisis la logique derrière tout cela. Ils savent, pour Josh ?

_Non. Personne à part toi n'est au courant dans la Piraterie ou la Marine. Mentit Mihawk en omettant d'énoncer le fait que Sengoku en avait parfaitement connaissance lui aussi. Et il faut que cela reste comme cela. »

Le Roux soupira.

« Et que vas-tu faire à présent ?

_Je ne vais pas tarder à revenir sur les mers. Il faut que je défende mon titre.

_Tu laisseras l'enfant seul ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

_Shae s'en occupera à merveille pendant mon absence. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux.

_Et si jamais tu meurs ?

_Je compte sur le parrain de Josh pour les protéger, le cas échéant.

_Son parrain ? Qui est-ce ? »

Le brun soupira, comme lorsqu'il regrettait d'avoir dit quelque chose. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Shanks.

« Je suis parrain ?

_Pourquoi prends-tu une voix si ridiculement aigüe en comprenant cela ?

_Je suis parrain ?!

_Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas fait une énorme erreur, marmonna le faucon en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Oh merci Mihawk ! Fit l'empereur en sautillant partout. Je te jure que j'en prendrai soin comme si c'était mon gamin à moi !

_Vu comment tu prends soin de tes gosses en les abandonnant à chaque escale, ça me fait peur.

_J'en ai pas, aux dernières nouvelles, fit-il en lui tirant la langue. Je prends trop de précautions pour que ça arrive. Et si jamais j'apprenais que j'en avais, je prendrais mes responsabilités. L'enfant ne serait jamais malheureux. »

Shae entra à cet instant dans la pièce avec Josh propre comme un sou neuf.

« Bonjour toi, fit Shanks en s'approchant de Josh pour lui faire des papouilles. Il paraît que tu es mon filleul ? Comme tu es chou !

_Tu deviens gâteux, c'est absolument désolant, fit Mihawk en grognant. »

Josh regardait Shanks d'un air absolument effrayé. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler et il finit par pleurer, se réfugiant dans les bras de sa nourrice.

« Je crois que vous lui avez fait peur. Expliqua Shae avec un regard d'excuse.

_Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible… Les enfants m'adorent d'habitude !

_Mon fils est intelligent, riposta Mihawk avec un sourire ironique. Il a bien compris qu'il fallait te fuir comme la peste dès que c'était possible ! »

Le Roux ne répliqua même pas, se contentant de déprimer. Shae calma son petit protégé en lui frottant doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agite pour rejoindre le sol laissant à la nourrice le loisir d'aller préparer le repas. Le poupon se précipita à ses jouets pour commencer à les mâchouiller. Shanks se réinstalla dans le siège à l'observer un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le géniteur.

« Il a le sourire de sa mère.

_Oui, mais pas que…

_Ah ?

_Son entêtement. Lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose, comme par exemple de ne pas dormir, il s'y tient.

_Oh, un petit démon. Un « D ». »

L'épéiste resta silencieux alors que son garçon se retournait vers lui. Il avait envie de retenter l'expérience. Mais il y avait cet homme bizarre, son instinct lui hurlait que c'était un tordu et qu'il ne devait en aucune cas s'approcher. Mais il avait l'air si stupide avec ces grimaces bizarres. Doucement, prudemment, le poupon se releva sur ses deux jambes. Ce n'était pas très stable, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Son père parlait avec l'autre apparemment, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué l'exploit qu'il venait d'effectuer, c'était très contrariant.

Tant pis, il posa un premier pied suivit très rapidement d'un deuxième et d'un troisième avant d'être rattrapé de justesse par les mains salvatrices de son père. Il éclata de rire en relevant les yeux vers son géniteur. Mihawk ne pouvait cacher la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans ses pupilles.

« Eh bien, ça fait longtemps qu'il marche ?

_A l'instant.

_Ah…. Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je viens d'assister aux premier pas de mon neveu ?

_Hm. Répondit simplement le brun en relevant le petit être jusqu'à son visage. »

Josh y déposa ses mains avec malice en battant doucement des pieds. Le pirate regardait ce spectacle avec une certaine émotion, ça lui donnait presque envie d'en avoir. Presque. Finalement le brun repos le monstre à terre, le laissant retourner à ses occupations. Shanks avait un grand sourire remplis de sous-entendu.

« Quoi ? Demanda finalement l'épéiste.

_Fait attention, si ça se trouve, ce petit bout t'a ramollie.

_Veux-tu réellement que je te prouve le contraire ? Rouquin. Si tu regardes les créatures présentes sur cette île, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faiblir. Elles m'obligent à me surpasser à chaque entrainement et même bien plus encore. Je n'ai pas « ramollie ».

_Ne prend pas la mouche autant, je te taquine. Allez viens là petit garnement. »

Josh regarda le roux un bref instant, levant un sourcil avant de se détourner sans plus de politesse. L'action eut le don de faire déprimer une nouvelle fois l'empereur. Du haut de ses onze mois, Josh venait une nouvelle fois d'amocher le grand pirate. Le grand corsaire lui ne pouvait cacher son amusement. Puis la vitre explosa soudainement.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent instinctivement vers l'enfant qui était ébahis devant la magnifique pluie d'étoile que provoquaient les éclats de verres. Lucky, Yasopp et Enzo atterrir juste derrière eux, prêt à faire feu. Ils eurent un arrêt en voyant les deux hommes et surtout le poupon. Ben pour sa part arriva par la porte avec Doc, légèrement blasé.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça !? S'écria le roux.

_T'en a donné l'ordre. Répondit le gris avant de s'arrêter sur le poupon à son tour. Qu'est-ce que…

_Je vous ai jamais dit d'exploser la fenêtre ! S'indigna l'empereur.

_Y'a fait doux heure qué tou es partit dou bateau, cap'taine. Se défendit le cuisinier.

_Moi j'ai une question, c'est quoi « ça » ? Fit Yasopp en désignant Josh qui était toujours autant amusé par la scène.

_Moi j'en ai une autre bien plus pertinente. Fit une voix froide dans leur dos. »

Et ainsi les pirates du roux firent la connaissance de la démoniaque ménagère et nounou du Josh.

* * *

**Ta da !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plût autant qu'à moi.**

**Josh va devenir de plus en plus agité jusqu'à faire des bêtise plus grosse que lui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées de bêtise.**

**Personnellement, je suis une gaffeuse de naissance, la preuve:**

**Il y avait une grosse flaque d'eau, ma mère fait le contour, mon père aussi, ma grand soeur également sans parler des autres membres de la famille (évidemment, c'était à un mariage). J'arrive et ... je me casse la gueule tête la première dedans. **

**Du moi dans toutes les règles de l'art.**

**Bref, je vous dit à la prochaine ! Et laissez une petite review s'il vous plaît.**

_**PS: Désormais je vais, pour plus de facilité, vais poster un chapitre par semaine pour toute les fiction. Ce qui signifie que cette semaine c'est **Pupil of Hawk** et que la semaine prochaine** Secretary**. Voilà.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salutation tous le monde.**_

**_D'abord et avant tout, Joyeux Noël ! Et Surprise !_**

**_Un chapitre de Pupil of Hawk._**

**_Merci à Lisen-chan pour la correction, t'inquiète je vais me rattraper très prochainement pour Secretary ça va aller vite ^^._**

**_Bref, je vous souhait une bonne lecture à tous._**

* * *

La bataille avait été rude mais s'était clôturé par une imminente victoire pour le bambin. Il avait réussi ! Certes, la tablette de sa chaise haute était plus verte qu'autre chose mais l'assiette était vide, ou presque. Il n'y avait que des traces de résidu qu'il tripota de ses mains. D'ailleurs Shae ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cri lui échapper en voyant l'état de Josh. Il en avait partout, jusqu'aux pieds et même dans les cheveux. Mais son sourire était plus resplendissant que jamais. Il leva de ses bras potelés le bol et la cuillère avec une exclamation victorieuse. Shae le débarbouilla rapidement avant de s'attaquer au nettoyage de ce champ de bataille.

Pour sa part, le petit châtain mâchonnait ses doigts, il y avait encore de la purée et il fallait dire que c'était rudement bon. Il se leva et tapa du pied en venant s'accrocher à la jupe de sa nourrice. Il savait parfaitement ce qui suivait lorsque l'assiette était vidée avec brio. Et il voulait sa récompense ! La nourrice sourit légèrement en le voyant ainsi réclamer, les joues gonflées et rouges avec ces monosyllabes.

« J'ai compris, petit vorace. »

Le grincement de la porte se fit entendre, les deux personnes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Enfin Josh tourna la tête bien trop vite et tomba sur les fesses. Mais sa bonne humeur n'en fut guère entachée. Son père s'arrêta un instant avant de relever la tête imperceptiblement pour humer la douce odeur qui remplissait la pièce. Il posa ses yeux de rapace sur le plateau en face de la chaise haute de son fils où trônait d'élégantes brioches à la fraise. La vieille dame savait où frapper pour attiser la gourmandise des deux Dracule. Père et fils. Le plus vieux attrapa l'une des friandises avant de souffler dessus, tout juste sorti du four. Josh l'interpela par un cri apostrophé.

Son père n'avait même pas mangé avant et lui avait dû finir cette, désormais, affreuse purée verte !

L'interloqué arrêta tous mouvements alors qu'il allait croquer dans la brioche. Il sentait bien les petits doigts crochus de son enfant tirer sur son pantalon. Le poupon était indigné. C'était le mot, il regardait tour à tour son géniteur et sa nourrice, montrant ainsi l'injustice dont il était victime. Mihawk le souleva lentement et rapidement comprit que son fils convoitait avec avidité la pâtisserie. Se tortillant dans tous les sens pour l'atteindre, grognant de mécontentement lorsque son père le remettait correctement dans ses bras.

« Tu es trop petit. Déclara Mihawk en croquant la friandise. Avec le peu de dents que tu as, tu ne peux en manger. »

Il se figea, Josh le regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Le rouge commença à teindre ses joues plus rapidement que Sophia et il éclata en sanglot, tendant ses petits bras potelés vers sa nourrice. Il ne voulait plus être à proximité de ce monstre ! Il hurla en se débattant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à être dans les bras protecteur de Shae. Le poupon se blottit fortement contre elle, comme un bébé koala à sa maman.

Elle reposa finalement le poupon après lui avoir donné sa gourmandise. Josh tourna le dos à son père et partit bouder dans un coin de la pièce, mâchouillant distraitement son dessert sans faire attention à l'amusement plus qu'évident des deux adultes.

« Je ne faisais pas cela durant mon enfance ? » Interrogea Mihawk.

_Vers sept, huit ans. Mais vous avez rapidement arrêté à cause de … »

Mihawk détourna le regard un instant. Il se rappelait parfaitement du pourquoi il avait arrêté de se comporter comme un enfant aussi rapidement. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait décidé d'être le meilleur. Dans un soupir, il retourna à sa paperasse, il devait préparer son prochain départ. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Shae passer devant son bureau avec Josh dans les bras qu'il remarqua que la nuit était tombée et que son fils n'était pas venu une seule fois. Il interpela la vielle femme.

« Oh, mais il boude tout simplement. » Constata cette dernière alors que le poupon s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son cou.

_ Je vais le mettre au lit. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

_Merci, bonne soirée. » Accepta Shae.

Josh s'accrocha à elle encore un peu avant d'abdiquer. Il l'observa disparaitre dans un coin du couloir. Il gonfla des joues en grognant, ce n'était pas juste. L'épéiste ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu. C'était le portrait craché de Sophia lorsqu'elle boudait. Il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la nurserie. Le poupon grogna doucement, se débattant un peu alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce.

« Doucement. » Gronda son père alors qu'il lui croquait la main. « Tu peux être aussi rancunier que ta mère. »

Son fils le regarda un instant avec curiosité. Il posa le poupon sur la table à langer où Josh essaya de se faire la malle. Lui tenant fermement les pattes, Mihawk accomplit simplement sa tâche. En déposant son fils dans son nid, il songea un instant qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui d'avoir un petit lit, le couffin était juste maintenant, il avait largement fait son temps. D'ailleurs, songea le brun, il aurait dû le remplacer beaucoup plus tôt. Il profiterait de sa prochaine expédition pour en ramener un. Mihawk embrassa le front de son garçon avant de quitter la pièce.

Décidant qu'un bon bain lui ferait le plus grand bien, l'épéiste se dirigea naturellement vers la salle de bain et retira ses vêtements pour s'enfoncer dans la baignoire. Sentir l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles lui faisait un bien fou, il laissa un soupire lui échapper et posa un gant chaud sur ses yeux. Délicieuse sensation. Le sommeil le gagna doucement, durant un infime instant, il crut s'être retrouvé dans les bras de sa chère Sophia, qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux en fredonnant une chanson qu'elle seule connaissait.

Il l'imaginait assise dans un fauteuil, leur fils sur ses genoux à chanter, accompagné par les gazouillis de Josh qui plus tard répéterait les paroles avec, peut-être, un léger zozotement. Elle aurait ri en le voyant jouer avec ses cheveux et lui aurait embrassé les joues. Tous deux auraient rougis en voyant qu'il les observait. Il chassa rapidement cette image de son esprit, c'était malsain de s'imaginer de telle chose. Sophia était morte et Josh ne pourra jamais vivre ce genre d'instant avec elle.

L'épéiste sortit finalement du bain pour ensuite partir se coucher. Comme il l'avait décidé, il quitta l'île le lendemain. Josh s'accrochait fermement à sa jambe comme s'il désirait aller avec lui. Mais le « non » distinct de son père l'enfonça dans son mécontentement et il repartit bouder dans son coin fétiche. Il fut légèrement anxieux avant de se souvenir que la nourrice avait à sa disposition un escargophone sécurisé qu'il avait ramené de son dernier voyage. Shae demanda quelques denrées et le rassura sur l'humeur de son précieux trésor, il aurait tout oublié le lendemain et elle le contacterait en cas de problème. Mihawk embrassa malgré tout son enfant avant de partir sur les mers. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pu affronter un adversaire humain ? Ou encore fait entendre son nom ?

Trop longtemps, son sabre et l'appel du sang le démangeait.

Le bruit sourd entre la lame et la planche de bois résonnait dans la pièce. Miraculeusement, un rayon de soleil avait réussi à percer la brume de cette île et laissait le soleil inonder les différentes pièces du château. La vielle nurse avait mis son protégé dans le lit un peu plus tôt. Une bonne sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien avait-elle déclaré devant son air ronchon. Elle avait également remarquée que le « petit » avait poussé et que ces vêtements devenaient justes. Heureusement qu'elle savait coudre car sinon, elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'aurait donné la garde-robe du garçon. Une catastrophe.

Sa concentration fut soudainement brisée par un grand fracas.

« Ouaaaaaaaaah ! »

Le cri strident la fit accourir jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant. Le couffin était à terre, les couvertures et les peluches éparpillées un peu partout alors que Josh se tenait en son centre. Il pleurait et hurlait de toutes ses forces. Tremblant comme une feuille. Shae le récupéra avec délicatesse, commençant à l'ausculter. Elle n'était certes pas médecin mais elle avait quelques notions. Mihawk lui en avait fait des belles au niveau des blessures. Elle regarda la tête en premier, y décelant dans cette tignasse une belle bosse. Le bras gauche était un peu abîmé mais ne semblait pas cassé.

Elle réussit, bon gré, mal gré à calmer les pleurs du garçonnet en le berçant doucement. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un mouvement de pouce, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Elle continua de marcher un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Josh arrête de renifler, frottant son dos délicatement avec de petits cercles. Elle reposa ses yeux sur le couffin en passant devant la chambre de son protégé. Il était désormais trop dangereux. Elle avait prévenu Mihawk à ce sujet et il l'avait bien vu. Josh s'agitait dès son réveil et le banneton flanchait de plus en plus à chaque fois, le risque qu'il bascule et entraine Josh dans sa chute était de plus en plus grand et finalement leurs craintes s'étaient révélées justifiées.

« Mama ! » Marmonna Josh après que Shae l'ait reposé à terre.

La vielle dame se figea d'effroi. Avait-elle donc mal entendu ? Il n'avait pas pu…

« Maaaama ! » Cria-t-il avec bien plus de conviction avant de courir à travers les couloirs. « Mamaaaaaaaa ! »

Et le cauchemar commença pour la vielle dame. Dans un premier temps, elle fut totalement rassurée sur un point, Josh était en pleine forme mis à part quelques bosses. Mais après cela, il commença à crier à tout va des « mama » et courir dans le château, se glissant quelques fois dans des endroits qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Puis lorsqu'elle le mettait au lit, dans celui de son père plus précisément, il pleurait. Elle ne le voyait pas faire mais elle l'entendait. Un chagrin qu'elle n'arrivait pas à panser.

Puis un frisson traversa son échine en pensant à un détail. Mihawk était partit depuis un moment déjà, plusieurs mois. Il allait bientôt revenir et son fils ne disait rien d'autre. Une catastrophe, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à lui faire dire autre chose, n'importe quoi. C'est ainsi que Shae essaya, avec beaucoup de difficultés au vu de l'entêtement du garçonnet, de lui enseigner le langage. Il commença donc à articuler d'autres expressions, mais aucune n'était plus utiliser que son premier mot.

Et Mihawk revint de sa longue traversée.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son fils. L'épéiste avait dû supporter les questions du roux lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisé. Il était également éreinté par la réunion de grand corsaire à laquelle Sengoku l'avait si gentiment convié. Mihawk avait donc pu rencontrer ses « collègues », tout du moins, une partie. Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, Moria, Kuma et Jinbei. Sengoku avait sollicité leurs points de vue pour trouver une personne remplissant les conditions nécessaires pour occuper la dernière place. Une bêtise monumentale car les propositions furent toutes aussi ridicule les unes que les autres. À part Jinbei, personne ne semblait raisonnable.

Il entendit le grincement de la lourde porte en arrivant à hauteur des marches. Shae laissa son fils sortir. Josh, de ses petits pas maladroit vint vers lui en courant.

« Papa ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant cet appel. Une lueur de fierté brilla dans ses pupilles de prédateur. Il le réceptionna avec facilité. Il avait encore grandit, le garçon essayait tant bien que mal d'aligner des mots pour ce faire comprendre. Le père rentra dans sa demeure, saluant Shae d'un signe de tête. La maison était comme à son habitude, impeccable. Une douce odeur de pêche parcourait l'air, un délice. Il passa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure indomptable de son enfant, il allait peut-être falloir les couper un peu.

« Le couffin est tombé il y a quelques semaines. » L'informa Shae.

_Josh était dedans ?

_Oui, il a eu un réveil mouvementé. Les bosses ont disparu récemment. Plus de peur que de mal mais j'ai préférée ne plus le mettre dedans.

_C'est compréhensif. Où dors-t-il ?

_Dans votre chambre. »

Mihawk acquiesça vaguement alors que Josh demandait à être reposé à terre.

« Autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant la gêne de Shae.

_Et bien … » Commença la vielle dame.

_Maman ! » L'interrompit le fils de Mihawk en partant dans un couloir.

Le cœur du géniteur manqua de s'arrêter en entendant cela.

« Que … ? Où a-t-il apprit… »

Il ferma les yeux un instant. C'était prévisible. Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette prononciation ? Beaucoup trop pour ne pas saisir son importance. Il était juste trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il signifiait.

« Il a commencé après l'accident et depuis, il court dans tout le château en le criant. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il refuse de m'écouter. Il est plus têtu que vous.

_Sa mère me dépassait largement dans ce domaine. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne la lâchait pas. »

Josh revint vers lui avec une moue boudeuse. Il ne les écoutait pas et se blottit contre son père. Encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Tous ceux qui venaient ici en parlaient et pourtant lui n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Il avait bien vu que lorsque ce mot était dit, son papa était toujours triste. Le garçonnet avait donc conclu que son père avait dû perdre ce truc, ce « maman ». Il avait donc prit la décision de le retrouver avant que son géniteur n'arrive, pour lui faire la surprise. Mais finalement, c'était un échec cuisant et son papa avait l'air encore plus triste.

Il fut soulevé une nouvelle fois et Mihawk convia Shae à aller se reposer, l'informant qu'il s'occuperait du reste. La nourrice accepta de bon cœur. Elle faiblissait d'année en année et il fallait qu'elle se ménage un peu. Le brun l'observa quitter le salon et reposa son attention sur le petit être dans ses bras.

« Papa. » Annonça-t-il distinctement avant de rire et poser ses mains sur la barbe naissante de ce dernier.

Mihawk croqua la main de son fils avant de se poser sur son siège. Le poupon observait une nouvelle fois les alentours en prononçant ce mot problématique.

« Elle ne reviendra pas. Maman n'est plus là et elle ne reviendra jamais.

_Hmmmm ! » Fit Josh en gonflant des joues. « Non ! »

Le brun sourit un peu, venant remettre les cheveux indomptable de Josh en place. Il passa son index sous le menton du poupon pour que ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux.

« Maman n'est plus de ce monde.

_Non ! » Répéta l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils et devenant rouge. « Non ! Non ! Non !

_Josh… » Fit Mihawk d'une voix plus grave.

_Non ! » S'entêta le poupon. « Maman ! »

L'épéiste soupira, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. La première difficulté dans l'éducation de son enfant, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait grandir avec une figure maternelle. L'un des fardeaux du brun. En voyant son visage aussi sérieux, l'enfant se calma, arrêtant son début de colère. Son père avait tout son attention.

« Ta maman n'est plus. Tu ne peux la trouver. Un jour, lorsque tu comprendras et que tu seras un peu plus vieux, je t'emmènerais la voir. Pour l'heure, elle ne peut que te surveiller du ciel. »

Évidemment, il voyait bien que son fils n'avait pas assimilé la leçon mais il avait au moins compris que le mot ne plaisait pas. De ce fait, il avait saisi qu'il ne devait plus l'utiliser. Mais ça ne l'enchantait guère, ça allait compliquer ses recherches. Mihawk s'accorda alors un sourire auquel répondit bien volonté le garçonnet, oubliant la petite réprimande dont il avait été victime il y a encore quelques secondes. Il passa sa paume sur la joue puis les cheveux de son enfant, le faisant rougir.

« Qu'est-ce que Shae t'a appris d'autre ?

_Un !

_ « Hein » ?

_Deux ! Trois ! » S'exclama le plus jeune avec fierté en montrant ses trois petits doigts levé même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shae lui avait montré ça.

_Quelques chiffres donc.

_Josh !

_Ton prénom. Je vois qu'elle s'est amusée à t'apprendre beaucoup de chose. »

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, le fils de l'épéiste désigna tous les mots qu'il connaissait. Il se trompait de temps en temps et avait encore quelques difficulté mais apparemment, il allait être plus causant que son père. Le problème suivant fut que le père n'était pas infaillible et que la fatigue commençait à l'user sérieusement contrairement à son rejeton qui était désormais en pleine forme, excité par le retour tant attendu de son géniteur.

Ce fut donc tout à fait normal pour le garçonnet d'être encore éveillé à trois heures du matin à énoncer encore et encore quelques mots et pouffer de rire alors que son père enfonçait sa tête dans son oreiller avec quelques grognements. Il avait demandé poliment, ignoré durant une heure les bavardages incessants de Josh, grondé mais que nenni l'enfant n'écoutait absolument pas son géniteur, continuant de s'amuser d'un rien en riant aux éclats à intervalle réguliers, prenant une bonne partie du lit, allongé de travers à laisser ses jambes retomber lourdement sur le matelas ou en le frappant avec ses mains. Désormais, Mihawk songeait sérieusement à utiliser le haki pour le faire dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Puis le miracle se produit, Josh bailla et le silence se fit. L'épéiste se releva très légèrement, le petit être respirait calmement, les yeux clos. Il dormait, enfin. Mais son répit fut de bien trop courte durée à son goût, a à peine huit heure, Josh le secouait avec force l'appelant avant de sauter sur son dos.

« Papa ! »

L'épéiste grogna en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les draps.

« Miaaaaaaaam ! » Cria le garçonnet avec force, agitant ses petits poings. « Aaaaaaaaah ! Miam !

_Dors. » Marmonna le brun.

_Nooooooon ! »

Josh commença alors à se lever et sauter sur le dos de son père en essayant de le pousser vers le bord avant de lui tirer le bras en grognant son mécontentement. Voyant que finalement, rien ne marchait, il s'assit aux côtés de son père, jouant avec ses cheveux en babillant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois sans pour autant abandonner. Cherchant un moyen de faire sortir son père du lit. Une idée arriva à briller avec force dans son esprit, Shae faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il restait trop longtemps dans le lit.

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent eu rebord de la couverture qu'il commença à tirer jusqu'au pied du lit, tombant de ce dernier en trébuchant sur le rebord. Mihawk entendit une petite exclamation de frayeur suivit d'un petit « boum » expliquant le premier bruit. Il ne releva pas, essayant de continuer à dormir un peu. Josh se releva comme si de rien était en revenant au matelas pour voir si il avait réussi. Son père avait un œil ouvert qui se referma rapidement pour disparaitre.

« Paaaaaaaapa ! »

Bon, c'était donc inéluctable. Dans un profond grognement, l'épéiste se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il reporta son regard perçant vers celui de son fils.

« Tu n'as absolument pas l'intention de me laisser dormir…

_Miam !

_Soit. »

Le brun quitta alors, à contre cœur, son nid douillet alors que son rejeton lui partait en avant. Ses pieds claquaient sur le sol jusqu'à la cuisine. Shae y était déjà à cuisiner un bon petit déjeuné pour ses deux protégés. Même si le premier n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour être protégé. Josh se précipita à sa nourrice pour lui embrasser la joue. La vielle dame ne put réprimer un petit gloussement en voyant les cernes du père.

« Miam, miam ! Sae ! » S'impatientait l'enfant en la regardant.

_Oui, je sais que tu as faim. Patiente encore un peu.

_Miaaaaam !

_Josh. » Gronda son père d'une voix grave.

Le petit devint alors rouge et tapa du pied en gonflant des joues. Durant un instant, il reconnut les manières de Sophia et il ne doutait pas instant, que chaque année il lui ressemblerait un peu plus. Shae termina finalement la préparation et enfin le repas fut servi à la plus grande joie du plus jeune. Mihawk put alors admirer les progrès de son fils concernant le repas. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à construire le lit qu'il avait ramené avant que son fils ne le tue d'épuisement.

* * *

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plût une nouvelle fois ^^_**

**_Et oui, Josh est une petite pipelette dans cette version, au plus grand damne de son père dont les nuits sont menacées._**

**_Je vous retrouve tous de suite pour la surprise que je vous réserve pour Noël._**

**_Bisous._**

**_ps: Si se chapitre est sortit plus tôt c'est parce que sinon ça correspondait pas avec la petite surprise qui suit ^^ A demain !_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parce que vous aussi vous avez le droit à un cadeau de Noël !**_

_**Joyeux Noël !**_

* * *

La sensation d'euphorie progressait rapidement sur les mers et la terre. Les bateaux tout comme les maisons commençaient doucement à être coloré par les décorations festives. Certains, plus réceptifs, fredonnaient ou sifflotaient un air de musique bien connu.

Plus que vingt-quatre heures avant Noël.

« Lààààààààà ! Papa ! Zolie ! Hurlait une petite voix dans l'immense et terrifiant château de Lugubra. »

Mihawk releva le nez de son bouquin un instant et un légers froncement de sourcils sur le visage. Shae souriait imperceptiblement en voyant son protéger devant la fenêtre avec des étoiles dans les yeux et le joues rosies par la curiosité. Contrairement à n'importe quel foyer de cette planète, il n'y avait aucun signe montrant que la fête allait arriver prochainement. Ni décors, ni chants et encore moins de discussion concernant ce jour. Shae avait perdu sa mère il y a plusieurs décennie durant l'évènement et l'épéiste n'avait jamais était adepte à cette tradition. De ce fait, le garçonnet n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait chez les autres.

« Parle correctement. Réprimanda son géniteur.

_C'est zolie ! Corrigea l'enfant en collant son nez et sa bouche contre la vitre. »

Mihawk se pencha légèrement avant de comprendre l'origine de l'émerveillement de son fils. Il neigeait. Les petits cristaux descendaient délicatement du ciel pour se poser à terre. Josh s'écarta de la pièce avant de sautiller sur place, excité par cette délicieuse découverte. Il courut dans les jambes de Shae pour s'y enfoncer un instant avant de faire de même avec son père. Il s'accrocha au pantalon de ce dernier pour le tirer un peu et lui indiquer la porte du doigt.

« Ze veux zouer ! »

L'enfant lâcha alors le pantalon de son géniteur pour se précipiter à la porte décidé à aller à l'extérieur. Il fut évidemment rattraper et retenu pour éviter cela.

« Non. Annonça clairement son père. C'est dangereux. »

Les yeux de prédateur se remplir rapidement de larme et il commença à pleurer. L'épéiste passa son pouce sur ses joues.

« Les larmes ne marchent pas et tu le sais très bien. »

Cette simple phrase accentua la colère de Josh qui pleura de plus belle. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dehors ! Pourquoi il devait rester ici ? La crise continua encore un long moment avant de se calmer. Josh partit bouder en collant son visage contre la fenêtre, n'accordant aucune attention à son père et sa nourrice. Shae le regarda faire avec amusement avait de soupirer, il allait laisser des marques.

Puis le train-train quotidien reprit comme à l'habitude. Shae avait commencé à raccommoder quelques vêtements trop petits pour son protégé. Elle devait avouer que la qualité de certain de ses vêtements était excellente. C'était de rares souvenirs que Sophia avait pu laisser derrière elle. Mihawk continuait sa lecture en surveillant distraitement son enfant. Josh pour sa part continuait de faire ventouse avec la vitre. Il arrêta alors tous gestes en voyant une silhouette se découper un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas celle d'un de ces drôles de monstres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Marmonna soudainement son père en relevant le nez de son ouvrage. N'a-t-il donc rien à faire sur les mers ?

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Shanks et ses hommes se rapprochent. »

Il entendit des coups contre le porte et faillis s'étouffer. Josh essayait de l'ouvrir pour ensuite rejoindre l'équipage de pirate. Mihawk le récupéra et le réprimanda une nouvelle fois avant de s'écarter rapidement alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec violence.

« JOYEUX NOËL ! Hurla Shanks avec un énorme sourire. »

Les deux adultes écarquillèrent les yeux en entre-ouvrant un peu la bouche alors que le bambin éclatait de rire, ravi d'avoir un peu d'animation dans ce sinistre îlot.

« Coucou toi. Fit le roux en venant prendre son filleul des bras du brun. »

L'empereur pénétra dans le château en saluant rapidement Shae et Mihawk. Ce dernier ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant les membres de l'équipage arriver avec un sapin mesurant facilement dans les huit mètres de haut.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

_La capitaine a décidé de fêter Noël ici.

_Quoi ?! S'insurgea l'épéiste. C'est hors de question ! »

Mais peine perdu, les hommes installaient déjà l'arbre pour le décorer. Josh était ébahis dans les bras de son parrain.

« Alors bonhomme, t'es prêt pour accueillir le Père Noël ?

_Père Noël ? C'est quoi ?

_Ton père ne te l'as pas expliqué l'année dernière ? »

Le visage de Josh voulait tout dire. Shanks se tourna lentement vers la nourrice et Mihawk.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais fêté Noël !

_Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Déclara simplement l'épéiste. C'est juste un prétexte pour ventre un peu plus de camelote pour les commerçants.

_Je ne suis pas adepte à cette tradition. Annonça Shae.

_Bon sang ! Et le sourire émerveillé de Josh il n'en vaut pas le coup ?! S'emporta le roux avant de se retourner vers son filleul et lui embrasser le front. T'inquiète pas, tonton Shanks va te sortir de cet ambiance glauque.

_Ouiiii ! »

Et Josh partit dans un grand éclat de rire avec son parrain. L'équipage de ce dernier commençait à installer les décorations tandis qu'Enzo kidnappait la nourrice et sa cuisine. Mihawk grogna un instant mais en voyant son enfant avec cette expression, il ne put que s'incliner.

« Dis donc, tu as fait bien des progrès, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu venais à peine de faire tes premiers pas. »

Josh grimaça en sentant la barbe du roux lui piquer la joue. Il gigota dans tous les sens, se laissant glisser pour faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il voulait retourner à la terre ferme. Ce qu'il fit pour ensuite se précipiter vers Ben en prendre l'énorme, à ses yeux enfantin, boule de décoration. Il l'inspecta avec une grande curiosité, avant de courir dans tous les sens en la tenant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Zooooolie ! C'est Zolie ! »

Il s'arrêta auprès de son père pour lui montrer.

« Beau ! »

Le brun laissa un doux sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres et souleva son enfant pour l'aider à mettre la décoration dans l'arbre, lui montrant comment faire. Le jeu plus fortement à Josh qui recommença encore et encore les allés et retour entre la boîte à décoration et son père. Il s'amusait comme un fou et finalement se posa devant l'arbre lorsque ce dernier fut entièrement décoré. Son père était partit aider aux cuisine. Shanks se posa à côté de son filleul pour ensuite lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Alors ? C'est beau ?

_Oui, très ! Pourquoi on fait ça ?

_Parce que c'est Noël !

_C'est quoi Noël ? Demanda le garçon dont la curiosité était de plus en plus dévorante chaque jour.

_Eh bien, c'est un jour spéciale.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'on célèbre les liens qui nous unissent tous. »

Josh fronça les sourcils en hochant doucement la tête avant de regarder une nouvelle fois le sapin. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air, venant chatouiller ses narines et son estomac.

« C'est qui le Père Noël ? »

Et là, une idée lumineuse frappa Shanks dont le sourire ne prévoyait rien de bon. Il expliqua donc au naïf petit garçon.

« Mais tu gardes le secret, d'accord ? Normalement je n'aurais pas dû te le révéler mais tu es mon neveu donc je peux faire exception. Ne me le fait pas regretter. »

Josh hocha vivement la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Puis le petit partit voir son père quand ce dernier l'appela. Durant une demi-seconde, le roux se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise avant de conclure que de toute façon, d'ici que l'enfant le croise, il ne croira déjà plus au Père Noël. C'est donc l'esprit balayer de ses doutes qu'il partit rejoindre ses hommes pour les aider à sortir le saké. La soirée continua durant de longues heures, Josh s'endormit finalement contre l'épaule de son père.

« Je vais… Commença Shae en se levant.

_Laissez, je vais m'en occuper. Annonça Mihawk en prenant son fils pour le porter.

_Ça c'est un beau cadeau de Noël, voir Mihawk sourire. Spectacle d'une grande rareté.

_Pèse tes mots rouquin, il se peut que ce soit tes derniers. »

L'empereur ricana en sifflant une autre pinte. L'épéiste quitta le brouhaha pour pénétrer dans les sombres couloirs conduisant à la chambre de son enfant. Josh grognait un peu en se blottissant contre lui. Mihawk passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de son fils, aussi doux que ceux de sa mère. Depuis quelques temps, Josh lui ressemblait de plus en plus, son sourire, ses mimiques, même ses goûts. Mais ce n'était pas elle.

Il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit d'une main, pénétrant dans la chambre légèrement en désordre. Il y avait quelques figurines de bois çà et là, des feuilles de papier un peu plus loin et quelques peluches dont le garçonnet ne voulait pas se détacher. L'épéiste releva la couette et déposa Josh sur le matelas. Ce dernier se pelotonna contre l'oreiller en baillant un peu. L'épéiste resta encore un moment à l'admirer avant de lui embrasser le front. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le lui donner demain. Cet objet qu'il gardait jalousement dans un petit coffre sur sa table de nuit.

« Ta maman… Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. »

Pourquoi lui dire cela ? Il dormait et de toute façon… Futilité. L'épéiste quitta la pièce, rejoignant la fête en laissant son fils dans ses songes.

Josh grogna u peu en se réveillant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas la pièce. Mais étrangement, il n'avait pas l'impression qui lui arriverait quoi que ce soit de mal. Une douce mélodie lui parvint, c'était léger et il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu sans en connaître l'origine. La curiosité l'emportant sur tout, il quitta son nid douillet pour explorer les lieux. Il découvrit un petit couloir qui donnait sur une sorte de terrasse où se trouvait un petit salon en dessous. La voix était toujours présente, il descendit alors les escaliers avec prudence. S'arrêtant lorsqu'il arriva en bas.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce mais il ne trouva rien de suspect, il continua donc sa petite aventure et s'arrêta net en arrivant dans la cuisine. Il y avait quelqu'un. C'était un peu comme Shae mais… pas vraiment, bizarre. Par inadvertance il bouscula un petit bibelot et ce dernier s'éclata au sol. Faisant retourner la personne suspecte.

« Oh, tu es enfin réveillé. »

Josh fronça du nez en hochant lentement la tête.

« Je t'ai préparé des brioches à la fraises. Dépêche-toi, ton père ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

En entendant cela Josh se redressa et accepta sans se poser de questions. Si quelqu'un lui donnait des brioches à la fraise c'est que c'était une gentille personne. En plus, son papa allait arriver donc… Il n'était tout simplement pas en danger. Le fils de Mihawk saisit la gourmandise à deux mains, croquant dedans sans pour autant lâcher la personne des yeux. Il devait l'avouer, c'était quelqu'un de très beau. Avec des cheveux très long et comme les siens et des yeux bleu comme l'océan quand il peut l'apercevoir de la tour sud.

« Tu es plus bavard d'habitude. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

_Hm…

_Ah, hier tu ne voulais pas apprendre la chanson que je chantais ?

_Si. Répondit instinctivement l'enfant mal à l'aise et n'osant pas refuser. »

Petit à petit, le garçon oublia jusqu'au fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Il se sentait très bien et c'était ça le plus important. Il aimait sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, entendre sa voix et se blottir contre elle. C'était doux, chaleureux, tendre. Maternelle. Sophia lui embrassait doucement les joues et la pointe du nez, partageant ses rougeurs et son sourire. Doucement, elle lui apprit la chanson qu'elle avait l'habitude de chanter lorsque son père était avec elle. Josh zozotait légèrement mais les paroles furent très vite acquises. Leur deux voix résonnaient doucement dans l'air. Sophia se pencha finalement vers son enfant, posant son front contre le sien.

« Mon petit garçon… Maman veillera toujours sur toi… Je t'aime… »

Et tous se dissipa finalement. Le rêve, bien que merveilleux, s'effaça. Sa mère disparut comme elle était apparue. Et Josh se réveilla. Il était pris d'une grande tristesse, son cœur se serrant comme lorsqu'il faisait d'affreux cauchemars. Doucement, il quitta son petit lit pour ensuite sortir de sa chambre. Pied nu contre le sol, il partit jusqu'à celle de son père, pénétrant sans frapper pour aller jusqu'à sa couche. Doucement, avec quelques difficultés, il escalada les draps pour venir se blottir contre le corps de son géniteur.

« Josh ? Marmonna ce dernier. Que fais-tu ici ?

_Hmmmm. Répondit simplement le garçon en s'enfonçant un peu plus. »

Mihawk soupira en le laissant faire. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du châtain en le regardant.

« Un cauchemar ? »

Le petit répondit négativement d'un signe de tête avant de se relever et bailler un peu.

« Z'est fait un drôle de rêve. Y'avait Sophia. Confia Josh. C'était zolie. »

Le père avait arrêté tous gestes pour inspecter son fils avec inquiétude. Josh le regardait avec curiosité sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait de mal dans ses propos. L'épéiste essayait de ne pas perdre pied. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un hasard. Puis l'enfant commença à fredonner cette chanson qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Celle qu'il entendait lorsqu'il arrivait prêt d'elle lorsqu'elle était occupée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu c'était de sa bouche et ça remontait à très loin. Une douce mélodie reposante et rassurante qu'il avait toujours apprécié d'entendre, même maintenant, de la bouche de son fils.

C'est donc très affecté par la berceuse, qu'il continua de se remémorer des moments passer avec la femme de sa vie. Puis, il se releva un peu pour saisir une petite boîte dans sa table de nuit, la tendant à son enfant. Ce dernier regarda l'écrin, intrigué. Il l'ouvrit finalement et en sortit un pendentif argenté. L'épéiste passa le bijou autour du cou de son enfant, il était bien trop grand oour lui mais ce n'était pas grave.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le garçonnet.

Le brun sourit un peu avant d'ouvrir la petite capsule ovale. S'y trouvait, un mèche de Sophia et son portrait.

« Sophia ! S'exclama le garçonnet en éclatant de rire.

_Prends en grand soin.

_Oui ! Fit le garçon avant de se blottir contre le brun. »

Le père ferma doucement les yeux avant de soupirer. 3… 2… 1…

« JOYEUX NOËL ! Hurla le roux en entrant dans la chambre, fracassant presque la porte. »

Josh écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, dévisageant franchement le rouquin. Puis il se resserra contre son père avec crainte. Voyant cela, l'empereur se rembrunit, est-ce qu'un jour son filleul arrêterait de le prendre pour un fou ? Vu son père, sans doute pas. Mihawk reprit son fils en bras et se leva.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'hurler ainsi.

_Mais c'est Noël ! S'exclama le roux en reprenant Josh à son géniteur. Allez vient bonhomme, il y a des trucs qui t'attendent aux pieds du sapin.

_Quoi ? Fit le garçonnet avec grande méfiance.

_Tu vas voir. »

Shanks remarqua alors le collier que portait son filleul. Il jeta un rapide regard au corsaire qui lui, le détourna. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Le roux ne put cacher son sourire en pénétrant dans le salon principal où tous sont réunis. Certes, à part Shae, tous étaient assommé par une gueule de bois monumentale et le réveil en fanfare que leur avait chaleureusement offert leur capitaine. Ils levèrent les yeux avec de pâle sourire en souhaitant un joyeux Noël au petiot. Puis, les yeux de prédateur de ce dernier se posèrent sur les paquets colorés. Son cœur battit la chamade et se laissa poser à terre pour rejoindre sa nourrice.

Finalement, curiosité dévorante oblige, Josh inspecta les cadeaux sous le regard amusé de ses ainées. Lorsqu'il comprit que le papier était à déchiré, il s'en donna à cœur joie. Tout comme les pirates légèrement gamin. Bientôt, le sol fut recouvert de papier au plus grand désespoir de Shae qui n'allait pas laisser passer ça. L'enfant était émerveillé par les nombreux présents qui lui avaient été donné. Un cheval de bois, plusieurs figurines dans la même matière et quelques peluches sans parler d'une plume pour dessiner, chose que l'enfant aimait beaucoup.

« Viens-là. Appela Shanks. »

Josh obéis docilement, un sucre d'orge dans la bouche. Le roux tenait un paquet dans ses mains.

« F'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

_Un cadeau d'une certaine personne qui regrette ses gestes. Je ne fais que transmettre. Mais il y a des règles concernant ce cadeau. En premier lieu, tu vas devoir attendre avant de l'utiliser. Ce n'est pas un jouet, c'est dangereux.

_D'accord.

_C'est pour ça que c'est ton papa qui va le garder pour l'instant.

_Qu'as-tu encore inventé ? »

Josh prit le cadeau et déchira le papier avant d'ouvrir la boîte sculpté. Mihawk se figea un instant avant de fusiller le rouquin du regard. Etait-il à ce point idiot pour offrir cela à son enfant !?

« C'est quoi ?

_Une dague. Fait par l'une des meilleures forgeronnes de West Blue. »

Le brun se tourna vivement vers le capitaine. Un présent d'Iphigénia, alors qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer dès sa naissance ?

« On a parlé très longuement, elle regrette sincèrement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été stupide de réagir ainsi, qu'au lieu de ne voir que la mort de sa sœur, elle aurait dû remarquer qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas et qu'elle laissait derrière une trace d'elle.

_Hm.

_Peut-être que Josh devrait aller la voir un jour.

_Moi je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné.

_Je comprends. T'es un grand rancunier de toute façon.

_Que… ? S'indigna Mihawk. »

Josh regardait l'objet sans oser le toucher, les joues rosies d'admiration, il y avait quelques gravures sur la lame et la garde était élégamment décorée. Il se souvenu alors des paroles de son parrain et se leva pour poser la boîte sur les genoux de son père.

« Ah ? Tu as vu ?

_Quoi ? Fit Mihawk en levant les yeux.

_Il est gaucher. »

Effectivement, l'épéiste l'avait remarqué, son fils utilisait principalement sa main gauche pour se saisir des objets. C'était un imperceptible avantage lors d'un combat à l'épée. Mais pour l'heure, il n'en avait que faire, la seule chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur, s'était de voir son enfant sourire comme cela. Tout comme sa mère avant lui. Sophia lui avait fait le plus précieux des présents. Son fils était sans aucun doute plus important que sa propre vie…

« Papa ! »

Il posa son regard de prédateur sur l'objet de ses pensées.

« Joyeux Noël ! »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lady and Gentleman.**_

_**Vous l'avez attendu avec impatience et le voici enfin, le st Graal des fans de Josh.**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre est un tournant décisif qui fait que désormais la fiction ne sera pas pareil que dans la première version (mais avant il y aura un peu de familiarité par rapport à avant ^^) **_

_**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**_

* * *

Des cris se faisaient entendre sur l'île de Lugubra. Contrairement à la normal, il ne s'agissait pas de ceux des babouins sanguinaires, bien au contraire. Ces derniers étaient fortement agacés et avaient des envie de meurtre mais la petite créature à l'origine de ce boucan était dans le château, hors d'atteinte. Ils grognèrent de mécontentement et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, espérant que cette voix s'éteigne. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se dire cela.

« S'il te plaît Josh, arrête de crier. Sois sage. Suppliait Shae. S'il te plaît. »

Mais rien à faire, le garçon était inconsolable, non, il était en fait très en colère. Furieux pour être exact et il le faisait entendre comme il se devait. IL était encore parti sans lui. IL l'avait encore laissé ici et maintenant il était seul avec Shae. Il aimait beaucoup sa nourrice certes mais lui aussi voulait partir à l'aventure, rester au côté de son père et le voir affronter plein de méchants messieurs ! Partir sur les mers et voir le monde ! La vielle dame se renfrogna un peu, elle n'aurait jamais songé que son protégé piquerait une telle crise juste parce qu'elle l'avait empêché de sortir et interdit de le faire.

Comprenant qu'il se fatiguerait tout seul, Shae décida de le laisser continuer son cirque. Elle avait rapidement comprit que Josh détestait être coincé entre quatre murs et qu'il se sentait prisonnier de ce château. Il se sentait punis à chaque fois que son géniteur partait sans lui, il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre les enjeux de sa captivité et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant à part l'apaiser. Elle sourit légèrement, elle voyait déjà qu'il aurait un sacré caractère lorsqu'il serait plus âgé et elle songea un instant qu'il y aurait de forte chance pour que le petit oisillon fugue à de nombreuses reprises durant son adolescence, jusqu'à réussir à partir définitivement.

Finalement, les cris colériques s'éteignirent après une heure. Il devait avoir trop mal à la gorge pour continuer. Elle le retrouva roulée en boule contre un angle de mur, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Il se punissait tout seul. Comme son père à une époque très lointaine mais lui avait un peu plus de huit ans lorsqu'il avait commencé, en même temps que les entraînements aux sabres. Son père était si sévère et il désirait tant le rendre fier. Shae se baissa à la hauteur de Josh et posa sa main sur son dos, y appliquant une légère friction. Il ne pleurait pas, elle savait qu'il ne le faisait pas. Il boudait simplement, s'enfonçant dans sa frustration sans partager ses peines.

« Allez viens, j'ai fait des brioches à la fraise pour le dessert. Tes préférés. Ton père va peut-être appeler plus tard.

_Je veux pas lui parler.

_Pourquoi ?

_...

_Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais, c'est pour ton bien qu'il te laisse ici. »

L'argument ne convainquit absolument le bambin. Il se laissa tout de même soulever par sa nourrice qui le conduisit alors à la cuisine. Shae lui demanda d'aller prendre sa douche lorsqu'il aurait terminé. Le petit acquiesça vaguement en se saisissant de l'une des friandises dont il raffolait tant. La vieille dame l'en empêcha en lui posant une assiette d'épinard. Josh grimaça un peu mais ne fit aucune remarque, boudant toujours autant. Il mâcha silencieusement, la nourrice avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il n'était plus très vivace, il était comme dans une bulle, autre part. Elle lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux, le faisant rougir alors qu'il suçait la pointe de ses doigts pour avaler la sauce qui y était. Elle releva les yeux en entendant l'escargophone sonner. Mihawk avait mis du temps à en trouver un mais désormais, il pouvait rester en contact avec Josh sans que cela ne soit intercepté par quelqu'un. Ce jour-là, elle avait très rapidement vu qu'il aurait apprécié l'avoir plus tôt, un tel objet lui aurait permis de partager bien plus d'instant avec Sophia.

Shae se releva et partit en direction de l'appareil avant de décrocher. Elle parla longuement au père, l'informant des évènements de la journée. Le brun songea un instant que son fils avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses départs, Josh n'avait que quatre ans. L'épéiste craignait le pire pour ce qui allait se passer lors de son adolescence. Il demanda alors à lui parler, peut-être réussirait-il à l'adoucir un peu.

« Josh ? Appela calmement la vielle dame. »

Elle fut assez surprise de trouver la cuisine vide. La nourrice fronça les sourcils et laissa le combiné un instant pour ensuite partir à la recherche de son protégé. Elle le trouva dans la baignoire à s'amuser avec quelques jouets. Elle toqua à la porte le faisant sursauter. Le petit rougit fortement avant de sourire et recommencer à s'amuser. Il allait sans aucun doute inonder la salle de bain mais elle était habituée.

« Ton papa est au téléphone, il voudrait te parler. »

Josh gonfla des joues, s'enfonçant dans l'eau avant de se laisser savonner, rincer et emmitoufler dans une serviette par sa nourrice, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et le posa sur son lit avant d'aller chercher l'escargophone. Elle le déposa prêt du garçon et quitta la chambre après lui avoir donné un pyjama. Le garçon s'enfonça dans son oreiller en grognant. Il se tourna lentement vers l'appareil, commençant à l'inspecter avec une petite moue.

« Bonsoir Josh, Shae m'a dit que tu étais en colère. Sois sage s'il te plaît, elle a besoin d'un peu de calme.

_Hmph !

_Josh, le monde extérieur est dangereux pour toi. Il faut que tu restes à la maison, en sureté pour le moment.

_ Hmmmm ! Grogna le garçon en restant fermement silencieux.

_Tu es bien silencieux. Serais-tu définitivement fâché ?

_Non ! Tu es puni ! S'écria Josh avant de raccrocher violement. »

Le petit rusé sortit de son lit, enfila son pyjama et partit dans la pièce la plus à l'écart du château pour y laisser l'animal. A cet endroit, personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Il avait pris sa décision. Son père devait être puni. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser sortir, Josh ne lui adresserait plus un mot. Il retourna dans sa chambre bien ancré dans sa décision, ne se rendant pas compte un instant des conséquences qu'il allait provoquer ou encore de la colère qu'il allait réveiller.

En le voyant retourner dans sa chambre sans l'appareil, Shae comprit que l'enfant venait de faire une grosse bêtise sans en prendre conscience. Il était comme son père.

« Josh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_...

_Josh … ?

_Il est méchant. Je veux sortir, je veux voir les nuages et la mer ! J'aime pas ici !

_Et ?

_Papa est puni. Je lui parlerais plus jamais ! »

La nourrice resta interdite avant d'éclater de rire. Elle le souleva pour le prendre contre elle.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ici !

_C'est certes très sombres et aussi très dangereux mais tant que tu es là, je ne me plaindrais pas.

_Pourquoi tu as laissé papa t'emmener ici ? Tu aurais pu rester chez toi sur ton île avec des fleurs.

_Parce que toi tu avais besoin de moi.

_Pourquoi tu as obéis à papa quand il t'a demandé de me garder ?

_Parce qu'il était perdu et désorienté. Et puis, c'est mon rôle de vous garder.

_Tu as gardé d'autres enfants ? Tu as commencé quand ? Demanda le garçon en oubliant sa colère. »

La vielle dame lui embrassa le front. Depuis quand ? Un long moment…

Elle était née de l'union d'une servante et d'un cuisinier. Sa famille servait la famille Coësmes depuis des générations. Sa conception était, d'une certaine une façon, un moyen de servir la famille. Elle fut la sœur de lait de la grand-mère de Josh, elle fut dénommée Ran. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait très vite compris qu'elle n'aurait pas une vie de princesse. Elle voyait la jeune fille qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur à une époque devenir de plus en plus distante et égoïste pour finalement devenir une peste. Mais cela, elle ne put jamais le lui dire en face. Elle était silencieuse, discrète et serviable.

Sa mère lui apprit les bases du travail dès son plus jeune âge et quand elle atteignit six ans, elle commença sérieusement à aider dans la maison. Les Coësmes étaient assez sévères, ils ne toléraient pas l'échec. Combien de fois s'était elle fait frapper pour avoir laissé une tâche minime sur un drap ou le sol ? Trop pour qu'elle les compte sur ses doigts. Puis, il y eut la première attaque de pirate. Le manoir fut lourdement amoché et son père fut tué durant ces horribles heures. Tout comme le père de sa maitresse. À cette époque, elle n'avait que dix ans. Sa génitrice devint alors l'ombre d'elle-même et après quelques jours, une angine de poitrine l'emporta.

Shae ne put faire son deuil car ses maîtresses l'en empêchèrent. Elle dû s'enfoncer dans le travail et oublier la douleur de son chagrin. Mais combien de fois elle avait eu envie de frapper Ran en la voyant s'apitoyer sur la mort de son père, en la voyant devenir de plus en plus froide et cassante. Puis, lorsque Shae atteignit ses quinze ans, elle tomba éperdument amoureuse d'un habitant de l'île. Ils vécurent tant de choses et s'aimèrent plus à chaque entrevus. Dix ans s'écoulèrent ainsi et IL arriva.

Dracule Argawaen.

C'était un vagabond avec une bourse très épaisse, beau et des yeux si déstabilisants. Le regard d'un faucon. Shae elle-même en fut ébranlée mais sans pour autant en tomber amoureuse contrairement à Ran. Aragawaen paraissait trop glacial, il lui était souvent venus à l'esprit que cet homme n'avait pas de cœur tant il était cruel envers ses ennemis. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu ôter la vie sans un frisson et même avec un grand sourire. Il ne fut pas berné par les vulgaires sous-entendus de Ran mais par caprice, décida de lier leur vie.

Shae n'en fut pas vraiment affectée, elle continua sa vie de son côté, se pliant aux caprices de sa maîtresse et la mère de cette dernière fut emportée par la vieillesse. Mais Ran n'en fut pas réellement touché car en son sein grandissait déjà le fruit de son union avec Argawaen. Et Shae ne tarda pas elle aussi à apprendre une bonne nouvelle pour elle et son mari. Malheureusement, le destin lui joua de nouveau unfuneste tour.

Alors qu'elle était proche de la mise au monde, sa maison prit feu une nuit. Cet incendie lui prit son enfant et son mari. Il lui prit sa vie. Dès lors, elle commença à développer une peur terrible pour le feu. Elle décida de retourner vivre dans le manoir et assista Ran lors de son accouchement une semaine après l'accident. Elle fut la première à tenir Mihawk. Et dans ses premières heures, elle fut triste de le savoir en vie.

Argawaen posa à peine ses yeux sur lui et Ran passait déjà à autre chose. Le garçon n'était qu'une sorte d'accessoire. Et Shae devint alors la nourrisse de ce garçon, sa grossesse avait laissé des traces et son instinct maternel se reporta sur lui. Ran ne désirait pas lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attention, elle ne le prenait dans ses bras qu'une fois par semaine environs. Quant à Argawaen, il le regardait de temps en temps, le prenait lorsqu'il était calme mais sans plus. Un environnement glacé pour ce qui allait être le plus grand épéiste du monde.

« Shae ? »

La nourrice sursauta avant de sourire, Josh la regardait avec curiosité. Elle le souleva doucement et l'obligea à se mettre sous les couettes. La vieille dame passa ses doigts dans la chevelure indomptable du garçonnet. Mis à part ses yeux, il n'avait pas énormément de trait de sa famille paternel.

« Tu sais, ton papa n'est pas parfait mais il ne sait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Ton grand-père n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sociable et sa mère n'était pas mieux. Il est juste très maladroit.

_Ma maman était comment ? »

Shae arrêta tous gestes. Elle ignorait quoi répondre. Voyant que le petit la regardait toujours avec autant d'intensité, avec ce petit froncement de sourcils.

« Je ne connaissais pas ta maman mais je sais qu'elle a été assez gentille pour aimer ton papa malgré son air glacial. Elle devait être très forte d'une certaine façon. Et tu lui ressembles beaucoup je pense. Tu as le don, comme elle, de déstabiliser ton père. »

L'enfant rougit furieusement avec un petit sourire et il s'enfonça dans son oreiller.

« Si tu as encore d'autres questions sur elle, demande à ton papa.

_Comment tu sais que je ressemble à ma maman ?

_Parce que je me suis occupé de ton papa lorsqu'il était petit.

_Tu es très vieille alors ?

_Oui. Confirma Shae sans réussir à retenir son amusement.

_Et mon papi, ma mamie ?

_Ta grand-mère est morte il y a plusieurs décennies, ton grand-père est un samouraï de Zou, il vagabonde depuis de longues années sans s'attacher plus que nécessaire. J'ignore où il peut-être en ce moment.

_Il est toujours vivant ?

_Je l'ignore.

_Ils étaient comment eux ? »

Shae resta silencieuse un long moment, cherchant quoi répondre à cet enfant tout en lui caressant distraitement le front. Elle n'osait pas lui dire la vérité. Les deux grands-parents n'auraient jamais pu tolérer le petit Josh, ne serait-ce que par la faiblesse de sa mère. Ensuite, son grand-père aurait été plus que sévère avec le garçonnet, cassant presque insultant. A son âge, Mihawk avait déjà été obligé de faire une chose atroce. Sa grand-mère n'aurait tout simplement pas posé ses yeux sur lui.

« Shae ? »

Elle sursauta en reposant ses yeux sur son protégé et sourit tendrement.

« Ton grand-père aurait veillé sur toi de loin, restant très attentif à tes progrès avant de venir t'apprendre quelques petits tours à l'épée. Ta grand-mère l'aurait réprimandé avec force à cause de la dangerosité. Et à la première dispute elle se serait emporté, ils se seraient disputer jusqu'à ce que tu sois soigné.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui. Ils auraient été bienveillants. »

Josh fit une légère moue en se les imaginant, il finit par rire avec légèreté et rougir avant de se blottir contre sa nourrice.

« Je suis content que tu sois ici, Shae. Toi, tu es ma grand-mère préféré. »

La vieille dame en fut profondément touchée. Ils continuèrent de parler encore quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le petit monstre tombe de sommeil. La vieille dame ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elle remit en place l'escargophone avant d'aller rejoindre Morphée.

Un nouveau mois s'écoula, le fils de Mihawk fêta sa cinquième année durant ses jours. Il était toujours aussi fâché et n'avait toujours pas accordé un seul mot à son géniteur. Le garçonnet se délectait des récits de sa nourrice, de ses histoires et des aventures farfelues qu'elle pouvait inventer. Malheureusement, comme les récits, chaque chose avait une fin.

* * *

Josh se réveilla, un peu grognon comme à chaque fois. Il fut surpris du silence qui résidait dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas la douce odeur des pains aux fraises de sa nourrice, ni la délicieuse odeur du lait chaud. Étrange. Il commença par inspecter la cuisine mais n'y trouva rien, même pas l'ombre d'une préparation. Il gonfla des joues septiques et partit dans la bibliothèque. Il avait dû se réveiller plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Elle devait encore dormir. Le petit se dirigea vers la chambre de sa nourrice. Ses pieds claquaient sur la pierre du sol, résonant dans les sinistres couloirs. Il arriva devant sa destination et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poigné.

Le grincement qui s'en suivit le fit frémir, encore plus lorsque silence prit place.

« Shae ? Demanda-t-il d'une timide voix. Tu dors encore ? »

Il entra, les épaules voutées et la tête basse, il avança avec prudence jusqu'à la couche de la vieille dame. Sa main dépassait des draps, il glissa ses petits doigts dedans pour la serrer. Elle était froide.

« Shae ? Il faut te réveiller. »

Le silence lui répondit. Il lâcha la main de sa nourrice et escalada le lit pour la secouer un peu. Elle ne bougeait absolument pas. Croyant qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée, il redescendit du lit et referma la porte derrière lui. Le garçonnet décida qu'il lui ferait plaisir aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui allait préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Shae serait très contente et puis elle pourrait se reposer encore un peu.

Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il attendit sagement, patiemment. Quand la nuit arriva, il commençait à comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux. La peur prit possession de son petit être. Josh posa ses yeux sur la grande porte menant à l'extérieur. Il n'entendit pas les cris de l'escargophone et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Lugubra, quitta les murs sécurisés du château.

* * *

Un nouveau jour se levait sur Lugubra. Les Humandrilles hurlaient déjà pour ensuite se jeter les uns sur les autres avec rage. Le choc des lames fit sursauter le garçonnet qui avait trouvé refuge dans les racines des arbres. Il se replia contre lui-même un instant, jetant un furtif regard à l'extérieur avant de rentrer rapidement son bout de nez. Il avait manqué de se le faire arracher par une épée. Maintenant, il était repéré. Les singes venaient s'acharner sur sa cachette, essayant d'arracher l'arbre à main nue ou avec leurs armes. Josh se replia contre lui-même en grimaçant. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de quitter le château mais maintenant c'était un peu tard pour y penser. Ces babouins n'allaient pas le laisser partir aussi facilement. Non, en fait ils le tueraient.

Il attendit calmement que la situation se calme, avec de la chance, ils ne pouvaient pas grimper aux arbres. Lui était un as depuis le temps. Combien de fois s'était-il fait réprimander par Shae ou encore son père parce qu'il avait escaladé le château jusqu'au toit ? Trop. À chaque fois sa nourrice frôlait la crise cardiaque. Maintenant elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il se rembrunit avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Il sourit victorieusement en voyant que les singes n'étaient plus là. Désormais, le plus grand parc de jeu d'escalade au monde était ouvert.

Oubliant jusqu'à la désastreuse situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il sortit de sa cachette, s'exposant à de meurtrières situations.

* * *

À l'autre bout du globe, coincé dans un appartement mis à sa disposition le temps de cette réunion de grand corsaire, Mihawk fixait l'escargophone dans sa main. L'appareil continuait de sonner sans aucunes réponses à l'autre bout. Ce n'était plus possible cette attente. L'épéiste fronça les sourcils en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Non, ce n'était pas normal ce silence. Shae s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas manquer plus de deux appels. Pour arranger sa situation, un mauvais pressentiment lui broyait les entrailles depuis trois jours déjà. Josh était en danger, il le sentait.

* * *

_**Toutes mes excuses mais la mort de Shae était inéluctable. **_

_**Une minutes de silence pour ce personnage exceptionnel...**_

...

...

...

_**Merci. **_

_**Bref, maintenant positivons un peu... ah, ouais... Josh est dans la mouise, bon temps pis.**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**réponse aux reviews:**

**_****_Rousette_**** : Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais c'est une martyre ! La pauvre petite ! :( Shae est un personnage qui m'a beaucoup ému, je suis lessivée je crois que je vais pleurer. Le passé de Mihawk aussi. Quelque part tu as bien su exploiter les maigres détails donnés par Oda, quand on y regarde, oui il n'a pas dû recevoir beaucoup d'amour étant gamin.**  
**Pauvre Mihawk, Pauvre Shae, et pauvre Josh !**

**C'est vrai que l'on a pas énormément de détail de la part d'Oda sur Mihawk mais c'est justement ça le meilleur car du coup on peut inventer plein de truc géniaux *u* Pour le décès de Shae, il était prévu depuis très longtemps, comme pour Sophia. Désolé de te faire pleurer, si ça te console, envoie moi ta note de mouchoirs. **

**_ ****_Subliime_**** : Ohlala... Il y a trop de suspense c'est intenable ! En tout cas j'espère que Josh va s'en sortir, même si j'ai peur de ce que pourrai trouver Mihawk a son retour. Quant à la mort de Shae, c'est très triste, mais probablement nécessaire. Super chapitre !**  
**A bientot**

**Je fais un petit spoil, Mihawk ne va rien trouver à son retour. Effectivement, la mort de Shae est nécessaire. Il fallait que Josh comprenne que le monde n'était pas tous rose, tous beau. La mort de Shae est là pour lui rappeler chaque jour que la vie est éphémère et précieuse, l'une des plus grande leçon que lui à donné sa nourrice.**

**_****_ Yukiko Huyga-chan_**** : Shae Non! TT Je suis inquiète pour Josh Q_Q**

**T'inquiète pas, c'est Josh. Je n'oserais jamais le faire tuer. Certes à l'origine des origine, il devait mourir mais avec une bouille pareil... comment voulez vous que je le fasse !**

**_****_ La vague folle_**** : ha shiiiiiiiit! merde merde merde! désolé je … J'arrive pas à faire du silence… JE suis trop stressée! que va-t-il lui arriver? MERDEEEEE! hum pardon… bref j'adore, et j'ai trop hâte de lire la suiiite.**

**En premier lieu (bouche rapidement les oreilles de Josh pour qu'il n'entende rien) Langage ! Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose devant un enfant aussi innocent que lui ! Mais bon, je te comprend. Ce qu'il va lui arriver ? (sourire sadique) Des choses.**

**_****_ Jill-sama_**** : Oh mon dieu! Vous m'avez tué avec le coup de "T'es puni!" à Mihawk! :'D J'adore!**

**Et encore, je n'ai pas osé en mettre trop mais Josh en a gratiné des superbe à son père. Il est colérique, capricieux et hyperactif, Mihawk a du pain sur la planche. Mais bon, ça va se tasser avec le temps, vous verrez...**

**_****_Ramen96_**** : ****Et au prochain chapitre, le papa va venir le sauver ! … Non ?**

**Petit Spoil, non. **

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer et je vous demanderais de vous remémorer une partit de l'épisode de Noël.**

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort, les nuages était sombre, annonciateur d'un mauvais temps. Une tempête. La pluie s'écrasait déjà dans un doux murmure depuis plusieurs jours. Les arbres grinçaient alors que les vagues frappaient l'île de plein fouet comme pour la détruire. Les humandrilles étaient tous partis se mettre à l'abri dans leur antre. Josh se tenait en équilibre sur une branche, remettant sa capuche correctement avant d'éternuer. Il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce que cette pluie annonçait et bien trop désorienté pour s'apercevoir de sa dangerosité.

Il ne comptait plus les jours qui s'étaient écoulé depuis que Shae ne se réveillait plus. Il éternua avant de se relever et commencer à sauter sur l'une des branches encore et encore. Ses pieds lui faisaient vraiment mal et son corps était écorché de partout. Les Humandrilles ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui mettre la misère. Il ne devait sa survie, qu'à beaucoup de chance et surtout, ces petits réflexes de survie instinctifs. Et maintenant, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il voyait flou régulièrement mais ne pouvait pas se reposer trop longtemps à cause des singes.

Alors qu'il allait atterrir, une bourrasque le fit reculer avec violence. Son pied dérapa sur la branche et il chuta.

* * *

« On est presque arrivé. » Déclara Shanks en remettant sa capuche correctement.

Le roux posa pied à terre, relâchant assez de haki pour écarter les singes voulant braver la tempête pour les attaquer. Ben avait son arme prête à être utilisée tout comme ses compagnons. L'obscurité provoquée par le mauvais temps était assez effrayante, pesante. Mihawk les avait contactés quelques jours plus tôt, la crainte était assez facile à reconnaitre dans sa voix. Quelque chose d'anormal s'était déroulé sur l'île, même eux le sentait. Le château fut rapidement en vue, Shanks frappa sur la lourde porte mais il n'eut aucune réponse, juste un lourd silence et le grincement de la porte s'ouvrant lentement.

« Ben, pourrais-tu faire le tour des lieux ? »

Le gris hocha la tête, partant de son côté avec son fusil sur l'épaule. Shanks entra le premier, Yasopp et Lucky à ses côtés, en garde, pointant leurs armes respectives dans quelques directions avec méfiance. On n'était jamais trop prudent dans ce monde. Ils avancèrent lentement. La poussière s'envolait dans un petit nuage à chacun de leurs pas. Les rideaux étaient tous clos et l'air pesant. Ils passèrent dans plusieurs couloir avant que Shanks accède à la pièce qui, quelques années plus tôt, lui avait paru être la chambre de Josh.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, les affaires étaient intactes. Quelques feuilles de papier gribouillé çà et là, se trouvaient sur le sol avec des jouets en bois. L'armoire était entre ouverte et impeccable et le petit lit était défait mais vide. Pas de trace du petit monstre.

« Shanks. » Fit Lucky dans la pièce d'en face.

La première chose que remarqua le roux fut l'odeur. L'odeur de pourriture, de mort. Il plissa des yeux, passant un tissu sur son nez pour minimiser les effluves. Lucky se tenait devant le lit où était le cadavre de Shae.

« Cela résout le mystère des appels manquants. » Conclut Yasopp en faisant un rapide signe de croix.

_La question restes la même, où est Josh ?

* * *

Le garçonnet ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer à cause de la lumière. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, dans un premier temps il avait l'impression que son corps avait explosé et dans un deuxième, qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise. Il grogna en essayant de bouger mais sa tentative se conclu par une atroce douleur qui le dissuada de continuer. L'agitation commençait à se faire autour de lui. Il entendait très vaguement des voix mais ce n'était pas très distinguable. Il y avait des formes non définies mais il se doutait que c'était des gens.

« Il se réveille. » Fit une voix étrangement aiguë.

_Doucement, le pauvre petit chou, il doit être tout retourné. »

Josh sentait qu'on le touchait dans le creux du coude et également sur le front mais n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cela. C'était très désagréable mais moins que la grande douleur dans son corps.

« Papa… » Appela-t-il dans un murmure.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas poussin, nous nous occupons de toi pour l'heure. Il faut que tu respires pour l'instant. » Fit une autre voix, plus douce.

Josh voulut l'écarter mais cette fois s'en fut trop et les larmes le trahir. Il avait effroyablement mal. Il continua d'appeler son père en essayant tant bien que mal de limiter le flot de perles salées sur ses joues. Il avait peur, il ne savait pas où il était et la dernière chose d'on-t-il se souvenait c'était du sol qui se rapprochait de lui. Une nouvelle fois, l'une des silhouettes s'approcha, cette fois, il cria avec bien plus d'ardeur et reprit du poil de la bête en s'agitant avec force.

Il fallut un peu de temps pour qu'il se calme et que ce qui l'entourait devienne plus net. La salle était assez grande et très propre. Il ne la connaissait pas, ce n'était pas une pièce de chez eux. Il avait exploré le château de long en large et savait parfaitement où se situait chaque pièce. Il put s'assoir à la demande de la dame au drôle de cheveux jaunes. Elle l'examinait en lui posant quelques questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. Il était bien plus intrigué par la longue chevelure. Non décidément, ce ne pouvait pas être une fille puisque les filles ont les cheveux gris ! Comme Shae !

Pour les infirmières, c'était assez amusant de voir cette petite moue contrarié sur le visage du garçonnet. Tous s'étaient inquiétés en le trouvant seul sur cette île, gravement blessé. Ils l'avaient récupéré, soigné et dès qu'ils auraient mis la main sur le père de l'enfant, l'engueuleraient sur son irresponsabilité. À part ce petit être, il n'y avait aucun autre signe de vie humain. Il fallait être complètement inconscient.

« Alors ? » Fit une nouvelle voix.

Josh sursauta en se retournant vers l'entrée avant de grimacer.

« Marco.

_Père demande comment il va, on l'a entendu tout à l'heure.

_Plus de peur que de mal… »

La jeune femme continua de parler avec l'étrange monsieur mais Josh n'en avait plus rien à faire, il regardait la pièce avec plus de détails, ignorant les autres filles, qui n'en était pas d'après lui, le regardant. C'était très grand ici, pas autant que sa chambre par contre. Puis un autre monsieur s'assit à côté de lui avec un objet insolite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda finalement Josh bien trop curieux pour se taire plus longtemps.

La surprise se lit sur le visage du docteur qui après une minute de silence à se remettre du choc, répondit.

« Je t'ausculte.

_Oooooh… » Le petit reprit une nouvelle fois son observation avant de reprendre la parole. « C'est quoi auculté ?

_Ausculté. » Corrigea le toubib. « Je regarde si tu vas bien. Tu as mal quelque part ?

_Partout. » Répondit-il sans hésitation. « Mais papa, il dit qu'il faut pas pleurer pour rien. »

L'enfant avait dit ça de façon si naturel que cela en choqua beaucoup.

« Dis ? » Commença une nouvelle fois Josh en se tournant vers une des femmes. « T'es quoi ?

_Euh, je suis infirmière. » Répondit cette dernière. « Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je croyais que t'étais une fille. Mais c'est pas possible, les filles ça a les cheveux gris et plus beaucoup de dents dans la bouche. Et puis ça à plein de traits bizarres sur le visage et c'est pas aussi grand. »

Dire que les infirmières n'étaient pas surprises, était un doux euphémisme. Surtout vu l'expression qu'elles abordèrent par la suite, rendant les hommes présent hilare.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a appris ça ! Je suis une fille !

_Mais t'as dit que t'étais une infirmière. » Se défendit le garçon.

_Aussi, c'est mon travail !

_Mouais. » Fit le petit châtain peu convaincu.

La blonde voulu se défendre mais le garçon était déjà attiré par autre chose. Plus précisément le premier commandant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Une nouvelle curiosité dans le monde extérieur que découvrait pour la première fois Josh. Il avait des tonnes de questions à poser, d'innombrables endroits à visiter et de découvertes à faire ! L'homme à lui seul était un mystère très intriguant car il dégageait une aura très puissante. Et cela plût de suite au garçonnet qui avait de toute évidence, hérité de l'instinct de survie de sa mère. Marco se mit à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour, tu pourrais me dire ton nom ?

_Papa dit que je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus ni aux débiles profonds.

_Ah. » Fit le blond avec scepticisme. « Et je suis quoi moi ? Un débile ? Ou un inconnu ?

_Un inconnu. » Affirma Josh en hochant doucement la tête de bas en haut.

_ D'accord, je m'appelle Marco. » Fit le commandant en tendant sa main au bout d'homme.

_Josh ! » Annonça ce dernier en serrant sa main.

Le blond sourit un peu, il allait pouvoir lui poser quelques questions maintenant, apparemment la méfiance n'avait pas été transmise de son père à lui. Encore fallait-il confirmer l'identité du géniteur juste pour être sûr. Les yeux du petit pouvaient-être un hasard génétique très impressionnant. Il fit signe aux infirmiers et au docteur de quitter la pièce pour le laisser enquêter.

« Dis-moi, tu as un nom de famille ?

_Keinst D Josh, comme ma maman.

_Ah. » La tâche allait-être plus complexe, au moins, il savait le nom de famille de la mère donc il pourrait-être apte à lui ramener son fils. « Et ton père, il s'appelle comment ?

_Papa. » Répondit Josh sans aucune hésitation. « Pourquoi ? Et puis je suis où ?

_Eh bien, nous t'avons trouvé sur une île dans un état pas très joyeux. Du coup il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé pour te ramener chez toi. Tu as été kidnappé, c'est ça ?

_C'est quoi « kidnapper » ?

_C'est enlever à ta famille. Des gens t'ont séparé de ta maman, non ? »

Josh releva les yeux et le ferma à plusieurs reprise avant de pencher la tête et faire une drôle de moue.

« Mais j'ai pas de maman. Et puis j'étais à la maison avec Shae ! Mais elle voulait plus se réveiller. »

Voilà trois éléments que Marco venait de recevoir. L'enfant n'avait pas été enlevé mais vivait sur cette île glauque. Il n'avait pas de mère, il n'avait que son père et cette Shae.

« Qui est Shae ?

_Ma Grand-Mère. Enfin non, c'est pas ma grand-mère mais elle s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis tout, tout petit. » Révéla Josh avec quelques petits gestes pour illustrer le « petit ».

Le phœnix fronça les sourcils, il était certain de n'avoir senti aucune autre présence humain à par celle de ce garçon. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi en se référant aux dires de Josh. Elle était morte mais lui était trop petit pour s'en être rendu compte d'ailleurs…

« Quel âge as-tu ?

_Cinq ans. Et toi ?

_ Je garderais cette information sous silence.

_Pourquoi ?

_ Tu es bien curieux. »

Josh rougit fortement avant de baisser les yeux, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Puis un petit gargouillement se fit entendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir écrit sur le front car son expression à elle seule le déclarait coupable. Mais Marco avait encore quelques questions.

« Je t'emmènerais à manger quand tu répondras aux dernières questions.

_Mais…

_Ce ne sera pas long.

_J'ai pas envie de répondre.

_ Ce ne sera vraiment pas long.

_Je réponds seulement si j'ai le droit à un dessert en plus.

_Tu n'as pas les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

_ Non ! Un dessert ou rien.

_Vendu. Alors, je vais d'abord faire un petit résumé, dire ce que je sais et tu me fais signe si j'ai tort.

_Ça à l'air drôle. »

Marco se réinstalla.

« Bien. Donc, ton papa est un pirate et il te laisse seul lorsqu'il part en mer. » Voyant les sourcils froncé il comprit rapidement son erreur. « Il te laisse avec Shae, ta… nounou ?

_Oui.

_Tu n'as pas de maman donc c'est Shae qui s'occupe de toi. Il y a plusieurs jours, ta nourrice ne s'est pas réveillée comme à l'habitude.

_Ouais. » Confirma le petit.

_Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Bah… » L'enfant avait un petit air coupable. « Papa et Shae veulent pas que j'aille jouer dehors. Mais comme papa était pas là et que Shae faisait dodo…

_Tu es allé jouer dehors.

_Je serais toujours sage ! Papa il a raison c'est dangereux ! Quand je voulais revenir à la maison il y avait des méchants singes qui voulaient pas ! J'ai pas réussi à retourner à la maison. Donc je suis monté dans les arbres. Shae, elle aime pas quand je grimpe partout mais je voulais pas que les macaques me fassent mal. »

Josh continuait de parler et Marco écoutait distraitement. Il avait déjà bien comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tu es tombé.

_Oui. Et….et…et… il s'est passé quoi après ?

_Nous sommes venus sur l'île et nous t'avons trouvé et soigné. Tu es resté inconscient une semaine. Sept jours. »

En entendant cela, Josh écarquilla les yeux avec force. Puis soudainement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pleura silencieusement. Marco fut hautement surpris.

« Qu… »

Il essaya de comprendre le pourquoi de cette soudaine crise de larmes.

« Papa va me gronder… Il va me punir… » Sanglota l'enfant, inconsolable.

Le phœnix essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Josh mais se fut long et plus compliquer qu'un bras de fer avec Edward. Il était assez maladroit mais sût s'en sortir avec brio. Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras quand les larmes furent séchées et le ventre hurlant. Marco souleva le poids plume et quitta l'infirmerie sans demander son reste aux médecins qui étaient en total désaccord. Josh était émerveillé, c'était donc ça le monde extérieur ?

Le blond du le retenir de justesse. Josh était à deux doigts de sauter à même le sol tant il gigotait. Qu'est-ce que c'était beau tout ce bleu ! Magnifique. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage du garçonnet était resplendissant. Puis il repéra une sombre forme sur un coin au sol. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns. Ce dernier releva imperceptiblement la tête avant de se renfoncer. Josh se réinstalla correctement dans les bras du commandant en pointant l'autre du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois dévoré par la curiosité.

_Il boude.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il s'est pris une grosse raclée par notre paternel.

_Moi j'aime pas quand papa m'en donne une. » Fit l'enfant en grimaçant.

Marco partit dans un grand éclat de rire alors que Josh croisait le regard de l'enfant démon.

« Tu vas bouder longtemps ? » Questionna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

_Je vois pas en quoi ça dérange.

_Bah, c'est triste ! Quand Shae elle me punit je fais pas la tête longtemps parce que : « Papa et Shae ont toujours raison ! » Déclara le petit châtain avec solennité.

_C'est pas grave. » Fit Marco. « Viens gamin, que je t'emmène manger. Tu vas voir notre père en même temps. »

Josh haussa les épaules en regardant une nouvelle fois Ace. Il lui sourit légèrement par-dessus l'épaule de Marco et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Le brun soupira et se leva finalement, les suivant à distance. Ils pénétrèrent alors une énorme salle où étaient réunis tous les hommes de l'équipage. Tous se turent en voyant Marco avec le petit garçon.

Ce dernier était ébahi devant autant de personne, il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde. Certain était vraiment étrangement vêtus, d'autre avait des couleurs de peau très original mais fort jolie. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans aucun doute que tous sans exceptions étaient bien plus grand que lui. Puis il fut attiré par l'un des plus grands, écarquillant encore plus les yeux en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Impossible.

« Eh bien, il a l'air intimidé par le paternel. » Fit Vista en passant ses doigts sur sa moustache.

_Non, j'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose. » Déclara Bleinheim.

_Quoi ? » Questionna Haruta en posant ses yeux sur son camarade.

Le baraqué haussa simplement les épaules, c'était bien trop irréaliste pour que ce soit ça. Marco s'approcha de son père. Edward Newgate posa ses yeux sur le garçonnet. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Avec autant d'étoiles dans les yeux et ce large sourire sans parler de ses joues plus que rouge. Son premier fils prit alors la parole, expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'Ace s'asseyait avec ses hommes encore retourné par l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec Barbe Blanche. Le vieillard ne put retenir un rire en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Josh avait été posé à terre devant lui et était bien minuscule en comparaison.

« Alors comme ça tu es un petit brigand. » Fit l'homme de sa voix rauque.

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête en entendant ça avant de s'arrêter et froncer les sourcils pour réfléchir.

« Je fais pas tant de bêtises que ça… » Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix. « Juste de temps en temps mais c'est parce que papa veux pas que j'aille dehors. Et puis je suis toujours gentil avec Shae ! »

Barbe Blanche ne pouvait cacher sa surprise alors que le petit essayait de se défendre sur ses agissements. Il interrogea Marco du regard mais ce dernier était tout aussi perdu. Josh continua encore et encore devenant de plus en plus rouge avant d'être interrompu par l'empereur.

« Pourquoi me dire ça ?

_Bah, je sais que c'est un secret mais tonton Shanks il me l'a dit… » Confia l'enfant.

A l'entente du prénom du roux, Newgate eut un frisson. Qu'est-ce que ce demeuré avait bien pu dire à cet enfant à son propos et surtout, comment se faisait-il que ce garçon connaisse personnellement le pirate ?

« Que t'a-t-il dit ?

_Que c'est toi.

_Moi ? « Que c'est moi » quoi ? » Interrogea l'homme de plus en plus méfiant.

_Que c'est toi le Père Noël ! » Révéla Josh dans un cri tant il était excité.

Un silence, sans doute le plus énorme qui est jamais existé, rempli la salle. Aucun n'avait pu cacher leur surprise, même Marco connu pour son impassibilité à toutes épreuves avait les yeux écarquillés. Voyant le malaise qui venait de s'installer, Josh rougit de plus belle, croyant avoir fait une bêtise. Puis soudainement Ace pouffa et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, cet enfant lui rappelait son petit frère par sa naïveté. Le rire fut rapidement partagé par toute la salle même Barbe-Blanche éclata par cette absurdité digne du roux.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda Josh avec incompréhension.

Et le fou rire s'accentua pendant plusieurs minutes.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre, moi je dois vous avouer que j'ai bien rit lorsque je l'ai écrit ^^**

**Evidemment, j'avais l'air bizarre à rire toute seule mais ça en valait le coup.**

**Peut être que je publierait deux chapitres la semaines prochaine (un de ****_Secretary_**** et un de****_ Pupil of Hawk_**** ), j'hésite...**


End file.
